


Just For You

by slytherinnbitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Epilogue, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, Head Injury, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Couple, Married Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Memories, Mpreg, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy, and its almost non existent tbh, headcannons, idk what else is there, noncannon, really really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 28,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinnbitch/pseuds/slytherinnbitch
Summary: It's Draco and Harry's fifth marriage anniversary. But something drastic happens which makes Harry rethinks his career choice. Find how this accident makes them take one of the best decisions of their lives.......Idk if that still holds true, I mean I have no idea what i did with this fic.Too much mystery on what they do and what happens?This is the first Drarry Fanfic I'm writing, where there are no boundaries, no limitations and I'm trying out my wildest imagination on this. Hope you all like itNone of the characters belong to me. The copyright of those solely belong to JKR.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 9
Kudos: 81





	1. Introductions

Character introduction:

Ronald Weasley -

Senior Auror. Married to Hermoine Granger Weasley. Father to Rose Weasley. Helps his brothers at their joke shop whenever he can. Parties like no one else, loves going to quidditch matches. Has the biggest chocolate frog card collection.

Hermione Granger Weasley-

Minister of Magic(obviously). Married to Ronald Weasley, mother to Rose. Super busy most of the time yet always goes to parties and spend time with her family plus reading a minimum of two books in a week (Ron considers this her superpower) She was the first one to accept Harry when he came out and declared he was in a relationship with Draco Malfoy.

Rose Weasley-

Five years old. Is adored by all her uncles and aunts, not to forget grandpa Sirius and Remus. Always gets small tokens of love (as both Draco and Pansy calls them) when they visit. Is the ultimate prankster of all the generations ahead of her. Surpasses the Marauders and Twins completely at her age. Her favourite uncle is Draco and while she loves riding a broomstick, she never really flies with Uncle Harry unless Uncle Draco is there ( but Dray I'm the quidditch player, why does she love riding with you more?! Ron, Mione fix your child, I'm her godfather, not this blonde ferret.)

Pansy Parkinson -

Head oblivator, can make you forget any part of your life without much effort. Married to Blaise Zabini. Hates(atleast she pretends to) going out until Blaise convincingly kisses her and promises to make breakfast next morning ( she cannot handle more than 3 shots for the life of her) Closest to Hermoine out of the whole lot of them. Spoils Rose rotten even though both Blaise and Hermione asks her not to.

Blaise Zabini-

Head of Department for the protection of Magical Species. Married to Pansy Parkinson. Without atleast two night outs (just a couple of drinks at a local bar or a dinner at a fancy restaurant) per week he cannot function properly. Throws the most extravagant parties and would have invited their whole year once in school if Pansy had not restricted him.

Neville Nott-

Works as a Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Married to Theodore Nott. Can drink whole night yet wake up without a hangover in the morning. Somehow manages to attend all their parties, even the ones on weekdays ( "you're a goddamn teacher and you have class tomorrow" "I can drink more than all of you combined and still get to class in the morning. Wanna bet?") Gives chocolates to all his students once a week.

Theodore Nott-

Senior Auror. Married to Neville Nott. Unlike his husband, he is a complete lightweight, two shots in and he is drunk out of his mind. Loves gossiping about their partners and their lack of attention towards themselves and how they are always working ( even though their partners spend every spare second with these two)

Ginny Weasley (soon-to-be Lovegood)-

Quidditch star, plays for the Harpies. Fiancee of Luna Lovegood. Loves to party but in private clubs. Hates attention like anything, still signs all the papers forwarded her way ;) Loves flirting with Harry, making Draco jealous ( Harry plays along and flirts back most of the time.) They became great friends after coming out to each other after the War.

Luna Lovegood-

Runs the Quibbler ( the only paper to get exclusive interviews from The Chosen One) Fiancee of Ginny Weasley. Still queer as ever. Tries to party more than all of them combined but Ginny restricts her most times.

Sirius and Remus Lupin -

Married for the last 10 years. Teachers at Hogwarts. While Sirius teaches Transfiguration, Remus teaches Defense Against Dark Arts. Harry is always complaining that Nev spends more time with them than he does. Throws the best parties where all of them get drunk out of their wits and spend the night on the floors.

Now for the main people!

Harry Potter-Malfoy -

Quidittch champion, Captain of Montrose Magpies. Married to Draco Potter-Malfoy. Can turn any war or golden boy related conversation into one of his love for Draco and Draco's achivements. Loves partying but in private clubs. Not a really social person, hangs around his friends group mostly. Rarely seen at events but loves going to their private parties(mostly the ones hosted Sirius and Remus). A very very private person.

Draco Potter-Malfoy -

Lawyer. Only solves cases where the innocents would be intentionally proved guilty just like he would have been if Harry hadn't turned up. Spoils Rose the most. Attends each and every match of Harry's. Loves partying, the most social of the whole lot of them. Always has to drag Harry to events.


	2. Happy Beginnings

" That was one hell of a party! Why did we have to be back so damn early?!"

"Because you have a big match tomorrow. Plus you gotta practice before match once, Mr. Captain", Draco said smirking slightly.

"You know what I think? I think you just wanted me to yourself because tomorrow is also THE big day.", Harry said, arching his eyebrow.

"And would that be?" Draco asked batting his eyelashes innocently.

"Oh my my my! How can I ever live this down! My husband forgot the most important date of our lives." Harry added dramatically.

"Stop being a dramatic bitch.", Draco said rolling his eyes.

"Accept it and I'll stop else no kisses for you tonight."

"Fine, I want my idiot of a husband all to myself for our anniversary. Now kiss me!", Draco pouted which made made Harry lightly peck his lips.

What started with a light peck, suddenly became a heated, full-of-passion kiss. When they came up for air, Harry whispered, "Happy 5th Anniversary, ferret."

Draco realised that it was already midnight and wished his partner back by devouring him in yet another kiss.....   
They were suddenly interrupted, much to Draco's annoyance, by Pansy shouting "Happy Anniversary fuckers! Hope you both are still clothed. We don't mind seeing that but hey! Sirius and Remus are also with us" Draco groaned and cursed her internally but let go of Harry quite reluctantly.  
Walking out of their room they noticed that they all had shifted the monthly party from Sirius and Remus's house to theirs. They all wished the couple and spent the next hour laughing and smiling. It was around 2am when all of them went home so that Harry could rest. They were going to have a celebration after Harry's match tomorrow.

Draco turned to Harry, circling his arms around his neck and whispering lightly, " Shall we sleep or ......." , Kissing his neck lightly. Harry groaned loudly arching his neck giving Draco easy access. 

Draco abruptly stopped, making Harry open his eyes quite painfully. "But you have an early practice tomorrow. Guess we have to wait until after the match" he said being painfully slow, a shiver went down Harry's spine.

"About that ......" he stated,moving down his body leaving kisses in his wake.

The next morning around 9am.....

"Bye love" Draco whispered pressing a kiss on Harry's lips,"I'll see you in a few hours. I love you"

"I love you too. Come soon, angel." Harry smiled and apparated with a crack sound.

Draco had taken a day off so that he could do something special for his love. He decorated their house for the party and started preparing Harry's favourite dish. He wanted to give him his gift before he left but he had thought against it when Pansy along with Theo suggested that it will take Harry's mind off the game. He was going to give Harry a charmed neckpiece which was charmed to show Draco's memories of them.

Soon afterwards Ron, Blaise and Theo flooed to their home and they all went to the match...

They had no idea what was in for them............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello human, who is still reading this experiment of mine. I hope you had a nice day. Even if you didnt, don't worry it will be alright soon. Can I get a smile, please?
> 
> Also kudos and comments make me scream!


	3. Nothing left for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all don't think of killing me after reading this...

All the three of them apparated to the grounds. Draco's eyes were thirsty for his husband. He went to the players tent but he wasn't there. Lucas informed him that Harry had left about fifteen minutes after their practice, informing all of them that he would be back just before the match. Draco made small talk with all of the players. Some were mimicking how the girls still fawn all over Harry, sometimes even the guys ( that did not make Draco jealous at all)

" And that's how we made-", Draco was narrating the time when Rose didn't go anywhere near Harry while riding but he stopped when he saw his husband has atlast come back.

"You scarhead! Do you have any idea how worried I've been. What was so damn important that it couldn't have waited until after the bloody game?"

"Angel, I'm sorry I made you worried. I had something to do which couldn't have been postponed. I love you", Harry said with a puppy face.

"I love you too.", He said with a light kiss on Harry's lips," Good luck,love. I'll leave you now." and with that he left the tent.

....................

Half an hour into the game...

Both Harry and Martin were closing after the snitch. It was a tough match. Draco's eyes were intently on him, he loved looking at him when he played. Harry sped forward and caught the snitch. The moment he caught the snitch his eyes found Draco, he mouthed 'I love you' but before he could even finish it, everything hastened infront of his eyes. One moment Draco was grinning at him, the very next he was hit with a bulger on the head as Harry watched him fall.

It all happened so fast that the whole stadium was in a state of pandemonium. People were cheering at the win, some were aware that the bulger had hit someone. But Harry didn't care, he dropped the snitch and rushed towards his angel.

Draco was severely bleeding and seemed to have lost consciousness. Harry screamed at every one and anyone who tried to come close. After a few minutes, he seemed to hear a voice calling him.  
He looked up to find Ron saying something, the words barely registered but he caught the word 'hospital' somewhere in there.

They all rushed to St. Mungos without further delay, Draco was immediately taken to a room full of healers. They didn't allow anyone inside unless they got the situation under control. Harry thrashed against Ron and Theo but couldn't bulge those two together.

He sat down at one of the benches, trying to calm himself. He looked around to see that all his team mates were there along with the players of the other team. Suddenly one of the beaters came up to him and profusely apologized for his mistake, when he said something which seemed to be 'no protection spells', he finally got Harry's attention.

"What- what did you just say?" He asked with a look of confusion.

"I'm really sorry Harry. I didn't mean to hit your husband. I was just protecting Liam who would have been hit, I thought it would just jump off the wall of spells like it does. I didn't know that there were none at the top. I feel so bad right now. I didn't do it on purpose. Please tell me you believe me.", Dave stated in a hurry, he looked devastated and a bit nervous.

"No, Dave. The wall covers the whole stadium, and atleast 5 feet above the top so that there's no way anyone gets hurt. It wasn't your ......fault.", Harry confirmed as sense finally flooded through his head,"it was the Ministry's. Those bloody hags better watch out now" his words laced with wrath and determination.

He looked up at his mates, who seemed quite frightened at something, he realised that it was him. They were frightened by him, he had not felt this kind of anger since ten years ago. He could feel it around him, as if he could taste it. He smoothed his expression and sat down, tears slowly falling out of his eyes.

........

After what seemed like forever (it was only an hour) all their friends along with Sirius,Remus and others rushed in.  
Sirius and Remus engulfed Harry in a hug as soon as they entered the waiting room. Hermoine and Pansy were the last to come, both of them sat themselves beside Harry and held either of his hands, just like they did Draco do on several occasions, the most recent one when Theo got hexed during one of their auror raids.

After another an hour of waiting, one of the healers entered the room, he looked disheartened, Harry braced himself for the worst.   
The healer started saying, "I'm really sorry-" but before he could finish Harry's vision blanked out and he fainted, Pansy's arms preventing him from falling on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incase you have not understood this: I TALK A LOT, LIKE A LOT........im sorry  
> I posted three chapters together coz why not. This fic is completed but i'll post a chapter a day from now on (:
> 
> also kudos and comments make me scream!!!!!!!


	4. Pain and Resolutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, i'm absolutely not freaking out. It has just been a day and there is already a kudos........i'm def not screaming. Thank you to the beautiful human who did that.

Harry had gained a sense of consciousness but for some reason he was unable to open his eyes. His foes thought was why couldn't he open his damn eyes and where was he, what was happening. When it all came back to Harry, the accident, the crying and the doctor.............oh the doctor announcing that his angel was no more, his Dray was dead. He felt that his heart was going to break in the agony. He thought of all the moments they had spent together. How they never had left each other on their anniversaries and birthdays. This had been the first one, new pain in the form of guilt engulfed him. If only he had not gone to play today, if only he stayed with his Dragon, then he would have been alive.   
He felt like crying and screaming but he wasn't able to do any of that, there was this heaviness inside him which made him really really sleepy. He was losing his consciousness, he could feel his will losing against the heaviness but he cared no more. He didn't give a fuck to what happens to him, his whole world had already collapsed.

As he slipped into the void of unconsciousness he hoped that he was dying so that he wouldn't have to live in a world where his Angel wasn't present. He would be united with his Angel soon enough........

~ A few hours later ~

Ron, Theo, Blaise, Pansy and Hermione were sitting round the room, waiting for Harry to finally wake up. The healer had given him some kind of sedative which calmed him to sleep but it was to wear off any time. The teachers had returned back to Hogwarts, they couldn't have stayed any longer. Ginny and Luna had gone out to get some food for every one of them.

Suddenly, Harry gasped as he woke up from his sleep. As soon as his eyes opened and he saw the worried expressions of his friends, he started sobbing, it was the most heart-wrenching thing to see. Pansy was the first one to reach Harry, she profusely tried to stop him but it was to no avail. Harry wouldn't even listen to a word she said.   
All the five of them were now surrounding Harry, not sure how to break the news to him. They couldn't even make him stop crying.  
It was Hermione who spoke up, "Harry.....Harry, listen to me...... Harry......." But he went on crying," HARRY MALFOY POTTER! YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW!!!!!"  
That seemed to get him to stop crying.

" What Hermione?! What could you possibly have to say right now that would make me feel better? That would make me not feel this emptiness inside me? Is there anything you can say which will give me back my angel? My Draco?! I feel like a hole has been formed in my heart? I can't imagine a day without him let alone the rest of my life. Why don't you kill me that way I would be with him again! Just.......just leave me be......or rather kill me....... whichever is better."

All of them gasped in horror. They hadn't thought it through, they all thought that Harry was crying because Draco's accident, they didn't think that it was because he joined the doctor's words with his own miserable thoughts and assumed the worst, that his husband was no more.

"Harry....", Pansy started a cautiously," Draco isn't dead. He is alive. Why would you think something like that? He's just......... He's just gone to coma......but he is alive. He would soon be with us, please stop crying. Please Harry, I can't watch you cry like this", she said in the softest whisper, her hand slowly swiping away the tears off Harry's face.

"You don't understand, Pans... I just can't - woah wait! What did you just say? My Angel is alive? Thank Heavens! Where is he ? Take me to him, please", he said with a smile brightening his face.

"He is in coma, Harry. I'm sorry. I'll take you to him but first let the healer check you."   
Harry noticed that a different healer was standing near the doorway. He had soft eyes and an aura of calm around him. He instantly calmed down as he stepped forward and checked him for any signs of god-knew-what.

He nodded towards the group and left. His friends relaxed a bit, he hadn't noticed their tensed shoulders and worry filled eyes before.

"Can we go now?"

"Yes, let's go. But Haz, please please don't do something when you see him, okay?" Ron stated with a bit of caution.

Harry had no idea why they all were being so........ weird. They seemed to know something that he didn't. He thought to himself about what could be so worse that of their friends were so afraid, what had happened to Draco that they were like this. Harry knew how a person looked when they went to coma. They looked like they are asleep, that is all. He banished all these thoughts and followed his friends out of his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's wasn't fair to make Harry think that he had lost Draco but it was needed ; )
> 
> also kudos and comments make me scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful humans! I hope you had a happy day!

When they entered the room, where Draco was kept, Harry couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't recognise his husband. Draco looked paler, it was rather a ghostly white colour, it looked like he had lost a lot of blood. His body was covered in small scars which Harry thought were the result of falling down in the audience box, his face was drastically sunken, his cheekbones were more prominent than ever, he laid there in a pale blue robe, which made him look even more lifeless.   
And his hair, the pale blonde hair Draco was so smug about, the hair Harry loved weaving his hands through, the same one he had touched that morning when he kissed him goodbye was no more instead there was some kind of scar across his head which looked deadly to say the least.  
Harry gasped at the sight, he couldn't possibly be seeing the same Draco he saw some hours back. All his friends tightly hugged him, giving all the comfort and support they could, they knew how hard it was Harry.   
Harry slowly moved forward and sat down on a stool, entwining his fingers with Draco's. Silent tears continued to fall from his eyes. The others left the two, providing a sense of privacy.

After some time, Harry got up to find his friends, they were all in the waiting room.  
"Guys ......." All of them looked up from their positions at the sudden voice. All their eyes were red and it looked like they hadn't slept at all.

"Yes, Harry? Do you want something? Are you alright? Is there something any of us can do?", Hermione said with a rush.

"Yes, Hermione, I'm alright. Just a minor problem that my husband is in coma and that I have no idea what am I supposed to do?", Harry said dryly.  
"Harry ....... You know Mione didn't mean it like that. We all are here for you.", Pansy quipped.

"Yeah I know, Pans. Its just a lot to take in. I dunno how to cope with this. Normally it's Dray who knows what to do and how to make me calm and stuff but now .....I just don't know." Harry said with newly formed tears in his eyes," Can you tell me how long I had been out though?"

"The sedative given was quite strong since you couldn't become calm enough to gain consciousness. You were out for all fourteen hours." Theo said speaking for the first time in a while.

"Oh.", he was a bit astonished to hear that he had been out for so many hours. He added as an afterthought," Guys, you all should go home now. You all also had a long night and it doesn't look like you lot had any sleep. I won't leave his side but please you don't do the same. You have work to do in the morning, it's already 4 in the morning. I will be alright guys, don't you all worry. I don't want arguments on this. You aren't disrupting your work because of this. You know Draco would kill you all for doing that. You know how he is.", he said in a soft whisper, as if he would break if he tries to talk loudly again.

They all tried to open their mouths to speak but they knew it wouldn't be of any avail. One by one they reluctantly left, hugging Harry on the way out, whispering words of solace. After they all left he went and sat down beside his beloved, softly whispering to him as if he could hear everything...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first two days after the accident, Harry had denied to even move an inch from his seat beside Draco, the one time he had left was when he asked his friends to go home. All their friends had visited along with Sirius and Remus but no one could even deter Harry at the slightest. He just sat there in his quidditch robes, holding Draco's hand, blaming the whole accident on himself. He wouldn't speak much, he somehow ate an apple and some grapes after much pestering from Ron. Hermione however had been a bit quite about Harry's behaviourism, much to everyone's surprise.

On the third day, quite early in the morning, a little figure entered the room and sat herself beside Uncle Draco. Harry looked up to find that Rose was unaccompanied. They both sat in a comfortable silence, occasionally broken by Rose who kept talking to Draco as if he could hear each and everything she said.

"Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, my darling?"

" I heard that since Uncle Draco went to dream-sleep ( a word Blaise came up with when they were trying to make Rose understand what had happened) you haven't eaten much or even changed as I can see. You know Uncle Draco always says that it's a very bad habit. You should change and eat something good. It will make up feel happy." she said with a stern look, scolding her uncle on such reckless behaviour.

"But Rosie, don't you think that if I go away and Draco wakes up, je would feel bad that I wasn't here. I think that Uncle Draco will understand if I don't change." he tried to smile at the little girl who was looking quite determined.

"No no. You go and be good, I will sit with Uncle Draco. When he wakes up I'll tell him that I made you go. He won't be mad at you. Please Uncle Harry, for me please......." she made a puppy face which always had worked when she wanted something from anyone unless it was Mum.

Harry didn't have the heart to deny her request, he reluctantly got up and out of the room, casting one last look at his Angel.

Outside the room, he found four suspicious looking adults who tried quite hard to make it seem that they were quite astonished to see Harry but he knew better.

He asked for his clothes and informed that while they had gotten him away from Draco for the time being, he wouldn't be going home anytime soon. As he walked away from them, they high-fived each other and went inside the room to be with Rose and Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this chapter is kinda crappy but well it seemed necessary that I showed some bonding between Rose and Harry as well.
> 
> Also kudos and comments make me scream!!!!!


	6. Unshed Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello wonderful human. Just wanted to say that you are loved and valid =)

It had been a week since the accident now and Harry still hasn't gone home, he was eating well though. Rose had made him promise that he would take care of himself. Draco had healed fairly well and all his wounds were now thin scars, he seemed quite fine to anyone who didn't really know. The healer told Harry that it would take time for Draco to wake up, it was his head that got the most damage. She assures him that never has anyone been in coma for much time in the Magical world.   
" Our magical powers are quite strong. The stronger the magic, the faster they wake. Dear, you have to be patient, he needs time. He will come back quite soon, you need not stay here at all times.", she had told him one day with a sympathetic smile on her face. Harry had just nodded his head in return.

It was around 9pm and he was wondering where all his friends were. They normally visited around 7pm. He didn't really think much about it, and went back to the book he had started reading to Draco.

"Harry James Potter!!!!!"

The sudden shout of his name made him look up from his book. He looked up to see a really angry Ginny staring at him.

"Yes, Gin. What's the matter?"

"I'll tell you what's the matter. Why did I hear that you haven't gone home once since that day? I've been with the league, thus I couldn't visit more but that in no way gives you an excuse to do this. Haz, you know you gotta. You can't stay here all the time." her voice softening at the last sentence.

"But what if he wakes up and sees that I'm not here. That I've left him just like that when it was my fault that he is here in the first place. What have I done, Gin? I can't even protect him, and.....and....." and he started sobbing hysterically.

She patted her back and made him stop crying gradually. After a lot of pestering and pleading, she persuaded Harry to go back home. She promised that she would be beside Draco all the while he will be gone. Just then, Pansy and Blaise came, upon knowing that Harry was going home, they decided to accompany him.

When they all arrived at Draco and Harry's flat, Pansy asked Harry to sit down for a moment as she had something to tell him, though Harry was a bit suspicious, he was too emotional to say anything.

Sitting down he noticed that there was no dust accumulated anywhere. He raised his eyes at the duo and confirmed his thoughts, their arrival at the hospital wasn't coincidence, they had planned everything and also cleaned the house for him. He smiled inwardly to himself, thinking about how lucky he was to have all of them in his life.

"Haz, we don't know we should or not but all our friends think it is a good idea that we do. Draco had your anniversary gift ready for you but we asked him to not give it to you at midnight as it might have had a adverse effect on your gameplay. We are sorry, Haz. We should have let him, we feel guilty that we didn't."

By the time Pansy finished, both of them had tears in their eyes while Harry looked at them in confusion, he had no idea what in Merlin's beard were they talking about but he gave them time to explain, thinking it was best to not interrupt.

"Draco.....well, he had a customised magic locket made for you. He thought it would be something special and ............ We three made a riddle, we just helped think of the place that it could be hidden but we don't know where though. He wanted you to find it on your own, he didn't trust us with its whereabouts incase we told you while you miserably failed at finding it."

Harry was rendered speechless, he didn't know what to say. Draco always made him do riddles and puzzles for fun, he said it was a way of knowing how much you are invested in finding the thing. He always hid things and made Harry search the whole flat. It was fun sometimes but extremely frustrating when he was running late and Draco hid his robes.

"Do you guys know the riddle? Can you tell me? He always made me do riddles, hiding things which I couldn't work without.", he stated in a soft whisper, not trusting his voice.

"Of course, Haz. It says To find me you need to stop looking and start thinking, I'm where we keep our hearts stacked. The place where you find the stuff I never like. The place where we kissed goodbye. Though I seriously have no idea where is this, I had suggested that we made it seem in a obvious place as the riddle would suggest but we take the meaning figuratively so that you wouldn't have a clue. He smiled a bit maliciously but denied telling us the hiding place."

"Our hearts are in our body and we sleep on the bed so it might be the bed. But there is nothing he doesn't like in there. He hates doing chores so that basically entails the kitchen, laundry and well, the washroom. What has that got to do with hearts? We kiss at the doorstep whenever one of us goes to work? Wtf Draco! ",

Harry was a bit frustrated but he was nonetheless a bit happy, trying to solve riddles had always been their thing and he refused to dwell on the fact that Draco wasn't beside him this time. He was lost in thought for several minutes until it all clicked.

"Guys! I found it!"

Both of them looked at Harry in surprise, they didn't think that Harry would be able to solve it in such less time, they hadn't been able to solve it in the last few days, they were amazed to say the least.

Harry lead them towards the kitchen while he explained, "I love having heart shaped cereal, don't ask why. But he hates that stuff and normally gets some coffee in the morning. He hates doing most chores but especially dishes because I make him do it without magic. And that day, we kissed in the kitchen, I don't remember why exactly. So it's somewhere in the kitchen preferably where my cereal is. "

He opened the shelf but was disappointed that there was nothing new in there. He proceeded to open their storage cabinet and gasped, there sat a small box wrapped in silver and golden paper with an envelope on its top. He felt tears form in his eyes, he had no idea for what reason.

He took the whole thing in his hands, twirling it round, admiring the intricate design and thinking about his love. Blaise shook Harry and he realised that they were calling him for quite sometime.

"Harry.......we leave you with it. Please get some decent sleep and a bit of food before you run for the hospital, okay? We will leave you with it alone for now. Don't worry one of us will be with him at all times and we will inform you the instant something-anything happens."

They left Harry, knowing it was a private moment and they shouldn't pry. Harry went to sit on their bed before opening the letter, it simply said Love in an elegant script at the back. He took a deep breath before opening the paper, tears fell from his eyes at the first two letters, it said,

To,  
My Angel,

The endearment he called Draco, the one he loved but never showed out front of others. Wiping his tears, he started reading it......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah it was an abrupt ending, leaving quite a bit of curiosity behind. What did the letter entail? And stuff like that. I couldn't write that in this chapter, the whole letter would be there in the next chapter. Tell me what you think would be in this letter.......
> 
> Kudos and comments make me scream!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Aching For You

Silent tears kept falling from his eyes and he read through the letter, it said......

_To,_   
_My Angel,_

_You have always insisted on calling me that, god knows why, but I think the endearment suits you a lot better. You have been my own guardian Angel for the last five years. Can't believe it has just been five years of marriage, it feels like forever with you. Somehow it still feels like yesterday that we met at Madam Malkins for the second time and you offered me your hand as a start of friendship, our love, our everything. It's been a hell of ten years with you. Your sass always making me laugh, your kindness, the way you look at the world. Everyday since then had been a blessing on me, merlin knows what I would have done if you hadn't offered me hope that day._   
_The first two months of awkward meet-up/s, mixed feelings and oh those smirks from both of our bestfriends. The day you finally asked me out, the same day I went away thinking it was some kind of a joke. Remember how Pansy came with Hermione to tell me off. Gosh, that had been quite a day. How we kissed under the stars, that day I knew that I had fallen for the Saviour. It scared the hell outta me._

_The insecurities grew as I began to see who I really was, to everyone, to the world, that I was a fucking Death-eater, with my Mark and my past, I'm again doing it, ain't I? The point is you made me realise (kind of) that I was worthy that somehow I was deserving of you, you made me a better version of myself since that day. The first year was so damn blissful ( all of them are but the first is more so, you know what I mean) you were being such a dork, always making me blush, dropping kisses all the time. That was the year we got so many damn friends. How did I go from exclusive Slytherin bestfriends to having a bunch of Griffindors and a Ravenclaw as my gang, plus dating the Griffindor Golden Boy, boy did I change! You made my life colourful and lively, you gave me so much hope, Love._   
_The day you asked me to move in with you and I freaked out again and this time all of them came to calm me down while you whined to Sirius and Remus ( I won't tell you how I got to know that information, I love my friends too much) Now, now no need to glare at me like that, I know you love me anyways._   
_Now that I think about it, how did you manage to keep sane with me around. Me and my issues, you sure do love me, babe. The years had been a big blur of parties, night outs and what not. That one time, I cried after getting disgustingly drunk, when I got to know you had a freaking boyfriend ( namely me) You guys never let me live it down. Damn all you guys....._

_I still remember your shocked face when I got down on one knee infront of the whole stadium, you just couldn't believe your eyes. That Draco Malfoy, the one with extremely commitment issues not to add trust issues, was actually proposing and that too infront of thousands of people. Merlin, that silence was haunting, I kept thinking it was the worst idea ever, what with doing it infront of practically every-fucking person, then your shout of yes and toppling me down on the ground. Our special *celebration* afterwards, you couldn't stop beaming for a whole week. You even made Sirius, the biggest drama queen, nauseated with all the talk of me being so perfect and my perfect hair and perfect eyes( not that I don't appreciate it but love, you know your level when even Sirius can't handle the amount of sappiness.) I was quite the same when I heard about your shenanigans. Gosh, I love you so damn much, just can't get enough of you._

_There had been so many special days and nights that if I start recalling all of them, I guess it would take atleast a couple months before I even think of stopping. Yeah I'll stop being sappy now but you love me being sappy, you can't deny it. I have always been on the receiving end when it comes to letters and card and writing shit, I really suck at this. But all those writings are still with me, they give me a sense of peace and security, whenever you are not around I read all of them all over again, so I thought giving you something similar would be kinda nice. You can read it again and again, it will help you whenever I'm out for quite some time and I wouldn't come home to your whining and I'm writing too much again. I guess expresses it all, and your gift says the rest...._

_Happy Anniversary Love ♥️_

_Yours,_

_Angel._

Harry just clutched the letter to his heart and cried and cried, he didn't even realise when he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished writing the epilogue and it was crappy. I'm quite sure I'll change the whole thing


	8. What can we even do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted two chapters together, idk why.

Pansy and Blaise apparated to Hermione and Ron's apartment, as planned. They all had come up with different ideas on how to persuade Harry to go home but it was Luna's idea to use Ginny. Ginny could persuade Harry just as well as Draco but at most times it wasn't really needed.

"How is he?", Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"Not good, Mione not good. He looks so fragile, I hope Draco's gift makes him feel a bit better and not worse. I can't bear it anymore, whenever I go visit them, his eyes are red. I can't stand seeing him cry all the time.", Pansy exclaimed.

"We know, Pans. Can't we find something to distract him atleast for a while. Something to keep his mind a bit occupied for atleast a couple of weeks. Wizards don't take much time to wake up from coma, as far as I have heard.", Ron stated.

"He already suspects that we all are onto something, wouldn't he just _know_ if we do something like that? But I know where you are coming from. Any ideas though?", Pansy was hoping that Ron had some idea since he had proposed the idea in the first place.

Ron had the nerve to atleast look down when he denied having any.

Luna was the one who spoke up after long minutes of silence," Ron, didn't you say that one of the players apologized for not knowing that the protection sheilds weren't at the top but they are supposed to be there, aren't they?"

All six of them looked up at her, they hadn't even thought of that yet, they were all so concerned about Harry's and Draco's welfare that they hadn't thought of anything else.

"Luna, you aren't trying to say that..... It was the Department's fault for not placing the shields, are you? "

Luna just nodded her head, she knew that they all were clever enough to understand what she was getting at........ except Hermione who boiled up.

"Those bloody fools!!!!! I will take care of that first thing in the morning, those idiots are so gonna get fired because of this. Why didn't you guys think of this before. They are gonna get hell for this" she looked at them all as if they were those 'bloody fools'.

"Mione, no!" Blaise spoke up for the first time," don't you think that Luna meant something entirely different? I think what she is trying to say is we plant this mistake in Harry's head. He would be furious, you know he already hates the Ministry............you know what I mean." he added when he received a glare from her.

"It's a great plan, if excecuted properly. Right now, I can point out atleast five flaws in it. What about those? First, Harry would question why Mione isn't doing something on it. Second, we just made him go home, we aught to wait for a bit. Third, he is bound to question the fact that we all are making him do it, even though we all know that we could do just as much as him. Do I state the others as well? Or three flaws were enough?", now they all knew why Theo looked so deep in thought throughout the conversation.

"Those can easily be fixed. Hermione can say that since she is Dray's friend, her actions would not be considered objective. We can drop hints and let him come to the conclusion himself, if he hasn't really figured it out by next week, we can be more direct in our methods. I have no solution for the last one, that would be difficult to answer."

"We can make the same excuse as we did for Mione. We can just say that since we aren't related to him, we can't really do it. Plus he can use his leverage of being _Saviour_."

"As cunning as you are becoming, Ron, you could easily be a Slytherin. Shouldn't you be restricting us from deceiving Harry like this? But you are right, we can use that excuse without falling into suspicion.", Pansy smirked at Ron, who just smirked back in answer.

"Now that it's all planned, should we not inform Ginny and maybe Remus and Sirius as well. It would be better if all of us who talk to Harry know all of it. What say?"

"That's great, Nev. I'm going to be with Ginny tonight at the hospital. I will tell her", Luna said with a smile, " I'll get going then. Inform me if you guys decide anything more" and with that she was gone.

" I'll tell Sirius and Remus, they have already asked me to stop by today so it won't be a problem. You four figure out the whens and hows, okay? Theo, let's go together." Theo nodded and both of them left.

The four of them sat in silence, with the others present it had been easy to bicker and talk but now they just couldn't anymore. They all were immensely close to both Draco and Harry, it was hurting them as much to see both of them like that. After a long silence, Blaise finally found his voice," Ron, don't you think you should be the one to start planting the Ministry's mistake in Harry's mind?"

" That seems right. You were there so it would make more sense if you start", Pansy quipped.

Ron agreed without any protests.

" That's decided then. I'm thinking about checking on Haz tomorrow before going to work. Maybe get his favourite breakfast as well?", Blaise tried to sound enthusiastic but he just couldn't think of Harry and not imagine those green eyes which were always red nowadays.

They talked for another fifteen minutes before Pansy and Blaise left for home. Hermione was softly crying on Ron's shoulder by the time they left. They hoped to see Harry smile again but it was going to be a long time before something even close to that happened...

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought that writing a bit about their plannings and convos was necessary, there had already been two plans (Rose and Ginny) that I didn't quite explain in detail but this is a huge one so ......yeah........


	9. Chapter 9

Harry woke up feeling dazed, he had no idea where he was, looking around he found the walls something unfamiliar-ly familiar. It took him a moment to realise that he was in his own room in their flat. Sunlight was peaking through the drawn curtains. It was either early morning or late afternoon, he had no idea. He kept the letter in the drawer and wore the locket around his neck, he would open it later, after he had seen Draco and would be alone again but he couldn't bear to keep it away from his for the time being.

He rushed into his shower, eager to get back to his husband. After showering and eating a bit, he was going to the Floo system, when he noticed two figures in the armchairs in his living room, napping. 

"Uh guys? What are you doing here?"

"Huh......oh pup, you are finally awake. We came to check up on you, Neville told us that you came home atlast, we wanted to talk to you for a bit.", concern was evident in his voice, he looked like he, himself wasn't eating or sleeping that well.

Remus looked disoriented for a moment, but nodded his head at Sirius's words. They both hugged him tight and sat him down beside them.

"Pads, Moony....... Can't we have this conversation later? I haven't seen Draco since ........ fifteen hours, no one is gonna be there with him. What if he wakes up alone?", Harry knew his panic was taking its toll but he just couldn't not worry.

"We came back from the hospital itself, cub. He is taken care of, atleast two of your friends are there with him at all times. So stop worrying and please talk to us", Remus replied back quickly, being well aquainted with the tell-tales of a panic attack.

..........

After a few hours, Harry ended up sobbing miserably into Sirius's lap while Remus said words of solace. He hadn't really had this release since the accident, he had cried it was true but there was something entirely different in this. He had needed this, wanted this. He was so glad that he had his 'dads' with him. 

It was around 6 in the evening when Harry finally left his home and flooed to the hospital. He was surprised to say the least when he got there. All their friends, all eight of them were present inside Draco's room, talking as if Draco was right there with them. They all got silent when they saw Harry enter. Harry sat beside his husband and just stared at him for ten minutes straight, a variety of emotions ragging through his mind. 

After he had somewhat controlled his emotions he turned to his friends, they were all watching him with silent tears in their eyes. He smiled at them ( he atleast tried to) and asked seemingly easy questions about how long they had been there and if he had missed anything and the type.

They all talked softly with one another until it was time to leave, they had to drag Harry out of the room. He was hell bent on staying at Draco's side.

"Harry! I have appointed a personal medi-witch who would be by his side until you arrive. I have myself questioned her and I might have also indicated that if anything goes wrong, she would be out of the Wizarding World for good so calm down a bit."

"Haz, we all love him but you can't stay with him all the time, you need to go home, your health is deteriorating. Please", Pansy couldn't take two of her friends getting into such bad condition, it was too much to bear.

After reasoning and calming Harry for almost half an hour, they got him to go back home. They promised that one of them would wake him at the crack of dawn so he could be back there. A promise none of them intended to keep. 

After Harry left, Ron spoke up

"I'm sorry guys, I know I was to tell him about the Ministry's mistake but he looked so so......I dunno...broken today that I thought it would be best if we let him adjust to this going-back-home every night, then we might plant mistake, yeah?"

They all nodded their heads and went home. Meanwhile, Harry after arriving, freshened up and went to sit on their bed with the locket in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really short and kinda boring if you ask me, but the next one would be something exciting, I guess? I'm excited for the next chapter myself!!!!!!!!


	10. First few meets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for the first time again

  
  


Harry sat on bed, hands trembling with the locket in his hands, gathering up his Griffindor courage, he opened it up and he was transferred into what seemed like the post war Madam Malkins. Harry gasped in shock as he realised that unlike the pensieve, the locket showed memories from the owner's point of view.

_He looked around nervously, fidgeting his foot. He had been afraid that the lady wouldn't even cast a second glance at him before throwing Draco out but he was wrong. She welcomed him with a smile on her face. When she noticed Draco's confused expression, she explained, "You were a child, you still are one. Some people might blame you, but it can't be your fault ever. You probably got no choice. I know how some of these pureblood families can be , I'm from one.",she smiled sadly before asking him to wait as she went inside the parlour._

_Draco wanted to hug the lady when he heard her words but_ **that** _wouldn't be an appropriate thing to do so he restrained himself. After a two minutes or so, the bell at the door,_ _jungled_ _slightly, announcing the arrival of another fellow. Draco quickly lowered his eyes, he didn't want to be cursed at or hexed again. But his eyes went straight to look into those malachite eyes that he had fallen for long ago, when he heard a soft "Draco"._

_He quickly realised he was staring, he averted his eyes slightly, murmuring "Hey Harry" before the lady came out and asked for Draco to follow her inside and greeted Harry. Harry looked as if he had been shocked, Draco wasn't really sure why. He got his measurements done swiftly and walked out to see that Harry was deep in thought. Harry couldn't shake off the warm feeling he had in his chest since he talked with Mal-Draco. They had_ _come to terms after his trial but things were still quite awkward between them. Upon seeing Draco, coming out of the measurement room, he couldn't control_ his damn _mouth,_  
 _" I was thinking maybe we could hang out sometime this week? I mean we haven't really got to know eachother and I would love get to know you.", it all rushed out his stupid mouth._

_Draco looked shocked to say the least, he stopped in his tracks, to properly look at Harry. Had he lost his mind ? People hated him and he wanted to HANG out???? " Harry, are you okay? Do you even know what you're saying? Did someone hex you or something?"_

_"No, I just wanna be friends. Is that a crime now? Say we meet at Florean Fortescue's_ **_Ice Cream Parlou_ ** _r tomorrow? Is 2pm okay?"_

_Draco nodded his head, too shocked to say anything, as Harry was ushered inside. He went to the Manor, too excited to even buy the other things. He kept telling himself that it was all an illusion and he was imagining everything and even if Harry had asked him to_ _'hang'_ _out, it was just that and it would be nothing more. But who would tell that to his irrational mind. He went to sleep that night a little too happy and smiling for the first time since the war._

Harry hadn't really known how it had been for Draco, not until he saw it. He had tears in his eyes, Draco had given him the most valuable gift ever. He wanted to kiss him and hug him tightly but unfortunately that wasn't even possible, so he went on to savour this gift he had.

_The next morning he woke up after seven hours of sleep. This was all starting to seem like a dream to him, what was happening? Draco spent all his morning trying to decide what to wear, he had to dress properly after all. After changing his outfit for the eighteenth time. He finally settled on wearing a emerald green t-shirt with with ripped black jeans and black converse. He always wanted to try out the muggle clothes but his pureblood status had stopped him and after that he was afraid that the glares would be worse but he couldn't bring himself to care at that point. He was going to meet Harry so might as well dress to impress._

_He reached a bit early, not wanting to be late, he totally wasn't eager to meet him that he couldn't stand another moment in that Manor. The old man smiled at him, Draco had always been polite to him, plus he had helped him during the war. The old man seemed friendly enough, he asked about his welfare and wished him all the good luck he needed. When he asked Draco what he would like, he was a bit surprised to know that he was waiting for someone. As far as old Florean knew, Draco didn't have many friends and people hated him even more now but he just smiled and left._

_Harry arrived sharp at 2 o'clock._ _Florean_ _was shocked now as he saw the enemies sitting together. He served them their icecreams and went back to his work. They ate in silence, not knowing what to say, when Harry goes , " So what's your favourite colour?"_

_"Really, Potter. Out of every thing you could have possibly asked me you went for my favourite colour?"_

_"Yeah I did. Now would you care to answer or do I have to find something appropriate to question you, like what do you think of today's weather?"_

_"Merlin no- it's emerald green and yours?"_

_"Always the Slytherin, aren't you?"_

_"It's the colour of your eyes, you prat"_

_"Oh", Harry flushed at that comment, the risk of saying that was worth the flush in Harry's cheeks._

_" Mine is silver.", when he took in Draco's expression he continued, " What? You thought it would be gold or red? I'm not the ultimate GRIFFINDOR as some people might think. What's your favourite- oh my god!" Harry exclaimed gwaked at him, "You ......you are wearing muggle clothes!"_

_"Yes, I'm. Got a problem with that?"_

_"No no, it's just you look gorgeous"_

_Draco blushed at the words, looking down, playing with his icecream," You were asking something, about one of my favourites."_

_"Huh? Yeah yeah. What's your favourite pudding?"_

_"It's Choclate Frog Cheesecake. Do not ever tell anyone that"_

_"As you say, Malfoy", failing to hide his smile._

_"Enough prying into my mind, tell me what's YOUR favourite thing to do which isn't magic related?"_

_"Could it be just a thing? Then it's tattoos. The Wizarding ones are good but there's just something about the muggle ones. Look", as he lifted his sleeve to reveal a phoenix tattoo around his bicep. Draco's breath hitched up, he had a tattoo kink, he knew that but boy that was so damn hot! It should have been illegal. Harry had gained muscle after the war, he had a quidittch tonned body but it looked like he was really working out._

_Realising that he was staring and was slightly-okay more than_ _slightly-_ _turned on, he quickly asked him another question. Knowing that it would distract him from thinking about where else he had tattoos._

_They talked back and forth for the next few hours, asking everything and anything except the war. Harry talked about the_ _Weasleys_ _and_ _Lovegoods_ _and how Ginny went and broke up with him, coming out as gay. He had been a bit sad but he was glad that she came out to him first. Draco on the other hand didn't really have that much to talk about, he told Harry about Pansy, Blaise and Theo. Laughing when Harry told him he thought he and Pansy were a thing. "I'm gay, Potter. Always have been"_

_It was almost past dinner time when Harry remembered that he was to attend today's dinner at Hermione's. Before bidding goodbye, he had asked Draco to meet him for lunch on the coming Wednesday, a week before their train back to Hogwarts._

_They met several times before and after that, intentionally planning to go to Diagon Alley to meet Harry or just going to get a few things he forgot, he secretly loved their meets and was more eager to meet Harry every time he came back from yet another meet. His feelings grew for him, by the day. Until it was September first, the day of the train back to Hogwarts and probably his worst memories_.

Harry felt as if he had gone to those days, ten years ago. He had also gone back to Diagon Alley every day to meet Draco unintentionally. He smiled bitter sweetly at the memory. How far they had come. He was blessed and grateful for it all and wished him back with everything he had.


	11. New Relations And Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to update yesterday so here are two chapters updates :)

_God...he had never been so nervous before, he knew he was gonna get death glares and a decent amount of hexes but he wasn't really considering that at the moment. He was gonna meet Harry again, given he had met him a day ago but he was impatient. Plus he was going to make as many amends with people as he could. Pansy_ _and Blaise were also coming back this year but they weren't gonna come by the train. Bloody traitors for leaving him alone to face ALL that. Yeah, he would have done the same, he was only going by train because_  
✨ _Harry_ ✨ _He really was an idiot at times. Seeing it was almost time, he directly_ _apparated_ _to platform nine and three quarters._

_It was bustling with people. Students, parents, friends, everyone was here, and how can he forget the reporters, bloody torturous creatures. His eyes found Harry's, he was staring at him with such intensity, Draco was sure that he would have already burnt to ashes if looks could do that. Harry smiled broadly at him, he took that as his cue, to make his amends. Because wherever Potter was, there had to be Granger and Weasley._

_When he reached them, their conversation halted as the couple took him the person standing infront of them, hands reaching their wands. A faint "guys" by Harry stopped them in doing so._

_Clearing his throat, he rushed it all out in a single breath, " I'm really sorry for my past behaviour. I could state a hundred reasons for doing all that I did but that wouldn't be fair. I hope you both forgiving me for all that I did, even if you both don't, I totally understand that. Sorry for saying such insulting things to your family, Weasley. I can't even begin to say how much I regret calling you the_ _m-word_ _. I'm sorry", he had slight tears in his eyes and his hung low when he finally finished._

_"Oh Draco! You really have changed, Harry wasn't lying and call me Hermione", he looked up into_ _Gran-Hermione's_ _eyes, he heard Harry scoff beside him. "The Malfoy I knew would have never apologised , let alone use abbreviation for that word. Of course I forgive you. We were at war. We were kids, it's water under the bridge really." She smiled slightly at him._

"Yeah, mate. It's alright. We know you were forced. And please call me Ron, friends don't call eachother by their last names", he couldn't believe his ears. They actually forgave him and did Weasley-no Ron said FRIENDS, wait what?

_"Friends?"_

_"Yeah mate. Now get over it. It's almost time, let's get aboard."_

_It was a bit awkward at first but by the time they reached Hogwarts they all were laughing together at one of Harry's lame jokes._

Harry clearly remembered that day. He had been a bit of anxious as to how will Ron and Hermione take Draco. He had talked to them about him but he wasn't sure until they replied to Draco's apology. That had been one of the first days that he genuinely laughed in someone's company except Draco, of course.

After that they had hit it off. The trio became close friends with the Slytherin trio. They spent all their time together, especially Harry and Draco. They both were tired for being the fifth wheels. So whenever the couples started making out, they would leave and go to either of their dorms. Every week, Harry had become more and more nervous as he knew he was falling for Draco. Until finally he had the guts to ask him out, and confess his feelings, well they had been quite clear, because the whole school already thought they were dating. Both of them neither confirmed nor denied the rumour when they were asked one day, that had made Harry grow a spine and get it all out. He wondered if it was one of the memories as well, so he opened the locket to see it himself.

_I was shocked to say the least, Harry Saviour Potter just told me he_ **_liked_ ** _me , me! A fucking Death-eater! I must have heard it wrong. That must be it. They had just escaped from one of their friends_ _snog_ _session and were talking about quidditch, when he suddenly goes, "uh, Draco. I have something to tell you. I like you, I mean more than friends. It's totally fine if you don't reciprocate my feelings"_

_That seemed to break through his shock, instead of answering with words, he leaned in for a better version of the answer_ _, kissing Harry with all his being, putting all his emotions into that kiss. Harry was also kissing him back with the same intensity. When they came up for air, he rested his forehead against Harry's, smiling sweetly at him._

_"I suppose that's a yes"_

_"I don't go about kissing people I don't like_ _like_ _that. Yes, I like you, you muppet."_

_"So........will you......be my boyfriend?"_

_" I'm not sure I want such a oblivious prat as my boyfriend." Draco said, pretending to smirk, " Ofcourse you idiot. I love to be yours"_

_Draco was on cloud nine that day. He felt like he was floating, he spent the whole day cuddling with Harry in his bed, until those hell raisers had come to check on them. The quartet was quite happy to find out that._

_" You two idiots finally got together, what with those thick skulls of yours. But couldn't you have got together TOMORROW??", all of them laughed at that and then much to the new formed couple's amusement. They all paid up ten_ _galleons_ _each to Ron, who was grinning all along._

_Muttering something along the lines " atleast now we can play couple games at the parties" they had left them alone. All in all it had been his best day since childhood._

Harry was so mesmerized by the memories that he didn't, until now, hear the birds chirping outside. Shit-he had spent the full night in his Angel's memories but it was worth it.

He casting a tempus, he saw it was almost 9 am. He down two vials of pepper-up potion and went to the hospital.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Sitting beside his beloved, he told him how he had felt about the letter and how it was unfair that he always got the most brilliant ideas when it came to gifts, Harry had then smirked and said that even though nothing could even compare to his locket, he also had something special for Draco as well.

He then told him about his feelings about the first three memories and how he desperately wanted Draco by his side. He hadn't talked much the other day because all their friends had been there but he talked freely today, paying no attention to the time passing.

Until, Ron had come to meet them. Ron seemed a bit occupied, he was talking with Harry and Draco ( **_well yeah_** ) but something seemed off. Harry had known him for the last 18 or so years, he could easily tell.

"Mate, just spit it out! Will ya?"

"Uh....what?" At Harry's expression, Ron thought it was best to just say it, "Umm...... Harry, I was thinking about that day, yesterday and something came to my mind, you see. Remember how Dave remarked that there were no protective spells around the top of the audience box? I talked to Hermione about it because I didn't want to...you know...... disturb you, but she said unless you filed a report and tried to do anything. She can't do anything. She can't file it on her own because she isn't related. I just feel that we should provide Draco the justice he deserves, those fucktards should know whom they messed up with."

That put Harry deep in thought for a while. He nodded to Ron and said he would think about it but afterwards, not when his love was battling for life. Soon afterwards Ron left Harry but not before nagging him some more on that topic.

Harry had fallen asleep with his head on Draco's bed, until a medi-witch came to wake him and sent him home, much to his dismay.

At home, he got a short nap, before he couldn't keep himself from viewing the rest of the memories......

**\-----------------------------------------------------------** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un-beta'd so incase you find any mistakes feel free to comment.
> 
> also Who do you think had proposed? Let's see what y'all think......
> 
> kudos and comments make me scream 


	12. The Happiest year of my life

Once home, Harry couldn't do things fast enough. He was craving for the memories all day. Freshening up as quickly as he could, he once again sat on the bed, adjusting the locket to start where he had stopped last night......

_I was shocked to say the least, I couldn't believe my own eyes. The ROR had been enchanted to look like a disc of sorts. It had a dark theme, with all sorts of decorations from floating balloons and candles to a magnificent looking banner with "Happy Birthday Angel" written in a golden script. There was a huge table at the end of the room, with various items, all of his liking he noticed, and a giant cake with snitches and cauldrons all over it, it had an emerald icing with the snitches and cauldrons in silver colour. The middle of the room looked like a dance floor with lights all over. He was mesmerized to say the least. He turned to look at the love of his life. He couldn't remember what he had done to be so blessed to have this beautiful human in his life. Harry was watching his reaction with wonder and .....a bit of nervousness? Why was that idiot so nervous???_

_"So.....you like it?" He asked as if bracing himself for the worst._

_Placing a sound kiss on his lips, " How can I not, love? All this is so so beautiful, I can't even describe how I feel. I never had something like this. This is already the best birthday ever. I love you, Love." By the time he finished he had slight tears in his eyes but he did nothing to hide or wipe them. He was proud of them._

_Harry was overwhelmed by his own emotions, he pulled Draco into a tight embrace, he wouldn't have let him go if it hadn't been Pansy._

_"Are you both done being sappy? I wanna wish that muppet as well"_

_A collective laugh was heard from where Draco heard the voice. Upon a_ _'yes'_ _from Harry, one by one they all came out and wished Draco. Draco couldn't remember being this happy ever, that too on his birthdays. His birthdays were mostly something forgotten, only his mother wishing him and making him a cake, but it was always that day, that Lucius would insult and rebuke him more than ever, whether it was intentional or not, no one ever got to know. He died with that, atleast that part of him. He was a entirely different man now and seriously no one could have been happier than Draco and his mum_

_That was the first time they had danced together, well there were many firsts that day.... Even though the room was exploding in loud music, they danced to a slow rhythm of their own, swaying from side to side, just gazing at each other's eyes._ _......_

_By the time they had stopped, it was almost two o'clock at night. All of them stumbled out of the ROR, to go back to their respective dorms...... except the lovely couple. They just willed the room to be changed into a nice and cozy bedroom with a huge bed in the middle._

_" Thanks Love"_

_"For what? You've thanked me enough today for the party so stop "_

_" No..... For making me feel loved a over again. I never really thought anyone would ever even like me after all the things I did, especially to you Love but here we are." He kissed Harry with all the love he was feeling. Harry kissed him back with all his might as well. Soon what had started as a sweet and loving turned into a heated, full of passion out session._

_Leaving his lips, Draco started sucking on Harry's neck, leaving it full of hickeys which in no way could be hidden. He smirked at his handiwork when he finished, all those boys and girls prying on Harry could finally see that Harry Potter was taken and for good._

_Unbuttoning his shirt, Draco slowly made his way down Harry, placing languid kisses all over his body, sometimes even marks. Taking one of his nipples in his mouth, he slowly sucked on it, looking up at Harry whose eyes were black with lust, looking hungrily at Draco. As he took took the other nipple in his mouth as well, he heard Harry's breath hitch._

_Smirking, he again started his journey down the stomach, pressing open mouthed kisses on Harry's happy trail, taking down his pants so slowly that it was almost torturous. He could already feel Harry's hard cock inside his boxers_ , _taking it out into his mouth, he started sucking, Hard. He licked his balls when he reached the base of his cock, all the while looking into Harry's eyes which were tranced on him._

 _He came loudly in Draco's mouth, who swallowed it all without a second thought. When he went up to kiss Harry again, he slowly whispered a_ _'thank_ _you'_

_" That was the best thank you anyone could ever get....", kissing him back, " It turns you on to suck me off, doesn't it? Let me return the favor, Angel." as he felt Draco's hard, throbbing dick against his thigh._

_Let's just say they were at it all night, because what else do you expect from two horny teenagers._

Harry blinked back, he hadn't known that Draco's first birthday after war had meant so much to him. He was beaming at the thought that he did something of that level for him. And damn that git for including that moment in his memories locket. Harry had a freaking hard-on because of that, he wanked himself to that memory and soon came, moaning Draco's name loudly.

He was too tired from all the activities of the day, plus the memories were too much to take emotionally, and he drifted to an uninterrupted sleep for the next few hours...

He woke up to the birds chirping outside, casting a tempus, he found out that it was only six in the morning. The hospital wouldn't allow him in so early even though he was THE SAVIOUR. The first week had been different, he had threatened to get the hospital banned, being friends with the Minister himself. Hermione had come and asked politely to let Harry stay for as long as he wants.

He started thinking about Ron's words. It had been looming at the back of his mind since Dave said about it. It would do good to the Ministry to face Harry Potter for the second time, Draco amazed the Ministry every now and then with his reasonings. Now they were going to face his husband as well.

With that thought, he got dressed and went to the hospital....

**___________________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that was a very cheesy line for a chapter, but I can't help it. I can be quite sappy at times. OopS


	13. Yours Forever

When he reached the hospital, he found Draco was in the same state as the day before but Harry wasn't deterred, he sat beside him just like yesterday and told him all about the memories he saw and was complaining about the fact that all their friends were determined to make him productive again when Neville came.

He hadn't seen him quite that much after the accident, exams were going on in Hogwarts. He just sat himself beside Harry and joined the conversation. It wasn't until Pansy came as well, that Neville finally uttered a word which was indicated that Draco wasn't there, actually talking with them.

"Harry, we both have something to say"

" Is this about suing the Department for their lack of safety protocols, established in 1600s? Because I've already thought about it and I _am_ suing them but not now."

The expressions on both of their faces was enough to confirm that Harry had guessed it right. He smirked internally, did his friends really think that he was so dumb as to not understand their intentions.

"Oh.....well......uh..... Harry", stammered Pansy. This was really a sight to behold. THE PANSY PARKINSON ZABINI WAS STAMMERING!

" Yes, Pans?"

"You know it all, don't you?", She asked a bit cautiously.

"Y'all think I'm more dumb and oblivious than I actually am. Ofcourse I know it all."

"So is it okay to say that I can't wait for you to kick the Ministry's ass."

"Yep absolutely. Now why don't you both go and tell the rest of the group about this SHOCKING news. I can tell that you're itching to do that. Just remember that I'm not doing anything unless my Angel wakes up."

"Well, then. Can't really argue with that. We will take your leave then, Haz", a flustered Neville answered before they went on their way.

It was three more hours before the medi-witch came to tell Harry that it was time to go. He didn't complain much and went home, he was sure all of his friends were going to visit him anyways after Pansy and Neville spread the news. Plus there were only three memories left. He was sure, he would finish them tonight. With that thought he apparated back home.

___

_I swear to God, this is the WORST idea ever. Why did I ever take Theo and Ron's idea? I haven't seen my idiot of a boyfriend, all day long, it had just been five hours but well. Just because those two suggested that it would make the proposal better, I don't think so._

_Checking my pocket for the ring, I apparated to Blaise's house, because Blaise has whined on and on, until Drarry had agreed to let him organize their fifth anniversary party._

_The place was looking like enchanted land, if Harry doesn't understand what's happening the minute he enters then he_ _ would  _ _really be the most oblivious person on Earth. The place was the exact opposite of the themes of Blaise's parties which were dark af. This was like THE place. It was exactly how he had desired the place for proposing Harry._

_" Wondering how this matches your dreams?", Draco heard Pansy's voice coming from behind him. Turning around he saw her dressed in an elegant yellow dress._

_" Are you guys trying to see how oblivious Harry is? Because at this rate, I'm sure he will understand what's happening from miles AWAY! Yellow Pansy? Yellow! Could this not be any more obvious? And how did you know this was my dream?"_

_She just smirked in return and called the others, announcing Draco's arrival._

_Everyone they knew was here. His mother, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, all their friends, even Ginny who was off to some foreign country for a match. Draco's eyes were filled with tears at the sight of them, they were all here, for him and Harry. He hugged each and every one of them. He also noticed they were all dressed according to the theme, which was a creme coloured yellow with various colorful flowers all over the place._

_He was quite content with the decorations and the food and basically everything, Blaise had done a really great job. Now all that was left was to wait for his love. He had left him, almost four hours ago at the quidditch practice after convincing him that it wasn't breaking tradition of they were just separated for mere five hours. That guy was superstitious as hell. Draco had asked Harry to come after changing because ' Potter I would rather be killed than see you all sweaty on our anniversary party.'_

_\------_

_Draco was literally sweating out of nervousness, the what ifs were eating him inside out. He had to constantly remind himself why he was doing this in the first place. Yes he wanted to be his forever but more than that he wanted to show him that he was as much invested in this relationship, if not more, as Harry. It had always been him initiating things, whether it was to ask him out on a date or wanting to meet the family, it was always Harry first but Draco wanted to be the one to do propose, it was probably a bit weird to think this way but it wasn't as if he was going to tell Harry about this like ever....._ _(yes I know about the irony, this was intentional, sorry about my weird sense of humour)_

_His bubble of thought burst when he heard Harry knocking at the door. As he dimmed the lights, every one quieted down instantly..._

_Harry was welcomed in by Pansy, at whom Harry was staring with shock, this was going to end in chaos. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, calming himself. He heard Harry's gasp as he took in his surroundings_

_Well then, show time Malfoy....._

_He opened his eyes to find a handsomely dressed up Harry in midnight blue robes, his eyes wide in surprise, his mop of hair somehow styled to look like it was a intentional mess. He looked mesmerizing to say the least._

_Harry slowly walked into the hall, towards Draco who was standing in the centre with a rare smile on his face. He kissed him slightly, murmuring a ' I missed you Angel.' Je tugged him towards Sirius and Remus, talking animatedly about something which Draco couldn't be arsed about at the moment. The others, although conversing with each other, were discreetly looking at Draco, waiting for his signal._

_Draco let Harry talk to each and every one of them, it had nothing to do with his nerves. After they had talked with Bill and Fleur, Draco knew he couldn't just extend his excuse of not proposing yet. So he signalled the others discreetly, though discretion was hardly needed, because let's be clear this is Harry we are talking about, The king of_ _oblivious-ness_ _. They all cleared the center of the hall and Draco dragged Harry there without much suspicion._

_He dropped to one knee, and softly called his soon-to-be fiance. Harry's went wide when he saw Draco on one knee. Clearing his throat, he said his heart out._

_"It's been five years since I've had the chance to meet you all over again for the first time. It had been twelve since we have known each other. And throughout all these years, one thing had always been clear to me. My life without you is as bland as my chicken noodles. And we both know I hate that. From arch enemies to lovers. I have loved each moment in its unique beauty. If I had to live through everything again, only to get you at the end, I would do it because you really are worth it. I would go through anything and everything just for you. Just for you, my love because you are every good thing in the world packed in one body. Your eyes, your crooked smile, the way you look at me when I start with a new hobby all over again. Your everything has literally entranced me, and bounded me in such a way that there is no way I can ever escape this. I want to wake up every morning looking into your eyes and go back to bed doing the same. That would be only possible if you do the favor of marrying me. So Harry Potter, I ask this to you infront of every one. Would you do me the honor of being my husband?"_

_After he ended his long speech, the silence was deafening. Oh shit, Harry was going to reject him, he just knew that and now he had embarassed himself infront of everyone, he should have done this in somewhere private, would have saved him the embarassment of being rejected publicly._

_But all that was flushed down the toilet, when he heard a pained ' yes ' whispered by the love of his life. He pulled Draco up on his legs before kissing him thoroughly, not caring about their audience at all. The same audience who burst into cheers as they kissed. When they came up for air, Draco softly whispered, "I love you"_

_Only to have it returned with a " I love you more"_

_He just smiled at that, they can argue on that later. Now they were surely going to be crushed by the affection from all of them. He scrunched his nose mentally at that, well he can tolerate that once in a while for Harry._

_Their night ended with laughter, smiles and kisses and Draco prayed to whoever was listening for it to be like this always......._

Harry had no idea if he should be crying at those words or smiling at that memory. He clutched the locket to his heart, along with Draco's pillow. He didn't even realise that he had fallen asleep smiling at the memory, remembering their happiest memories together of the last years, until he woke up to light filtering in through the curtains. It was time to go, to his Angel and tell him all about well..... everything from his feelings of those days to how much he missed Draco and every other thing in between..

What he didn't know was he was in for a surprise, when he reached the hospital..........


	14. Much Needed Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know, you were expecting a huge something. I'm a spoilsport like that (:

When Harry reached the hospital next day, he saw Narcissa sitting beside Draco, talking ever so gently to her son, just like Harry does.

Guilt flared up in his chest as he realised that he hadn't talked to her much, infact he didn't even see her after the accident. He had totally forgotten that his husband was also her son. He slowly walked up to her and said in a low voice, "Good morning Mum." He had taken to calling her mum, just after their engagement upon her insistence, he was grateful that she had asked.

She looked up surprised, "Oh Harry dear! You are already here... You normally don't come by this early."

"Yeah, but I couldn't wait anymore. You come here every night?"

"I understand that feeling, honey. And yes, I do come here every night after you have gone home."

"Why? No- I didn't mean it like that. I meant why don't you come when I'm here?"

"We all need our private time, don't we? I like spending time with my son as much as you do. Plus I suggested the others that I would be here every night so that they don't have to worry about Draco much", she smiled so sweetly at him that he couldn't just not smile back.

" So......How have you been?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, son? "

\-----

They talked for awhile before Narcissa retired back home and Harry was left all alone to talk to his husband.

"But you know you were right. I had no idea that you were going to propose. I mean Pansy's dress was a bit weird but then seeing that all of them were in a theme except us. Damn how did that not click?!"

"Harry?", the soft voice taking Harry back to reality where Draco wasn't talking back to him, he laid still, looking pale as ever. Lifeless, doll-like, like the angel he is. 

"Hey Theo!"

"Is he any better? Any signs? It's been two weeks already......most wizards wake up by this time or are", he just looked away, slight tears in his eyes.

Harry sighed, " Sometimes I lose hope that he will ever come back to me but then I remember that that idiot would be lost without me in afterlife. And I don't think he would be able to leave Earth with so much curiosity about his gift. Wizards do hear, you see, unlike muggles for whom it depends a lot on bloodlines, if they have magical blood, they can hear us else they don't. Magic eh? Isn't that effective when it's needed"

Theo just squeezed his hand in a way of reply, talking (atleast trying) to Draco. He was relieved when Luna arrived, smiling in her unique way at the sight of them.

"Hello Harry. There are too many wackspurts around you, they seem to be increasing since the accident. Please take care about yourself at times."

"Yes, Luna. I'm trying but tell me this, are y'all planning behind me on who are gonna come everyday and try to convince me to either sue the Ministry, which I'm gonna as I'm sure you both know by now, or to speed up the progress?"

Theo had the decency to look embarassed, they had indeed planned it all out. While Luna gave a small smile, " Actually, today every one of us is going to talk to you, Harry, except Narcissa ofcourse. We were all quite astonished when we got to know that you had guessed our plan. We are gonna drag you to Hermione and Ron's for tea today. We all have something to say to you, especially Hermoine, she knows her Ministry quite well, you know."

"Uh.....luna, we weren't supposed to say all that!"

"Give Harry some credit, he is quite smart as it is. Plus it takes a lot to be captain of the leading quidditch team."

Harry smiled at Luna. He was reminded all over again, why he liked her so much, she understood him at times when others were being a bit thick. He was glad to have her in his life.

\--------

Harry tried not to widen his eyes, when he saw that the 'tea' as Luna had so eloquently said was a full fledged feast, no doubt to make up for the nutrients Harry had been missing. Hermoine was always like this, he smiled at that, he had really caring friends and godfathers as well.

As he looked round the room, his throat was thick with emotions, he found it even difficult to swallow. Every one was here just like on the proposal day except his beloved and Narcissa who was with him. A single tear fell down his right eye. He was overwhelmed to see all of them together, he now understood why they all took turns coming to visit Draco. He tried to smile in whatever way possible to convey that he was okay. But seeing the expressions around, he was sure he fooled none of them.

They talked about everything while they ate, the feast Mione had made, probably along with Molly, except the elephant in the room. He suspected they were waiting for him to finish eating, not that he ate much, before they would start with their arguments and questions. He was right.....

"Harry, we all like to state something", Hermoine began.

"Ofcourse you do", he mumbled under his breath.

" We want you to start on the case. The sooner the better, you know. Plus it would keep you.......busy.", Ron stated without delay.

"Look, I know that. I know the pros and cons of delaying a case, alright? I have a lawyer for a husband, who is always whining about how some people never understand that. And I do understand that, I really do."

"Then why this delay, son?" Remus said speaking up for the first time that night, " If you know it all, then why aren't you starting the case already. It will take time you know. They will judge it's importance, give a date for hearing accordingly and the works."

"Judge it's importance!", Harry scoffed, " They better make it the most important case going. Else I'm up for either blowing the whole Ministry or even play the Saviour card. They don't know what's coming for them", a smirk playing on his lips.

"It _will_ be the MOST important case, don't worry and donot go blowing my Ministry up, okay?"

"You know I won't, Mione but it feels good to say that anyways. Atleast under your watch, it has improved. "

"Just because I can't help with the case officially or judge it's decision, doesn't mean I can't do it unofficially", she said with a tell-tale wink.

That made him smile, Mione showing her inner shrewd self. " Can you give me a week or two more? I will then actually start on the case. "

"That's no problem, Haz", Blaise said with a small smile, "Is there something you have to do in these days or just like to.....calm yourself?"

"Yes, there is. " He didn't want to say what the gift was just yet. Only two memories were left, and he wanted to finish it up before he told them about it. He wanted to re-watch them again and again. He wasn't going to just start with the case just yet. Plus there was a great chance that Draco woke up in these two weeks, the victim being there helped.....who was he kidding? That too in his own mind. Obviously Draco waking up was more about elation and okay.........his help with the case.

When he explained no further, the others took the hint and didn't stretched the topic further, they again went back to easier, happier topics as the night went along......

\----

It was after midnight, when he reached home. He didn't even have the energy to even change let alone go through the last memories. He crashed onto his bed into a dreamless sleep. He had a nice evening after so long. It was exhausting no doubt but he somehow needed all of them and it was almost perfect.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Kudos and comments make me scream!!!!


	15. Surprises

The next day presented nothing out of the ordinary to Harry, it was just like any other day but without any of his friends stopping by which was fine. As of now he was sitting on their bed, hands clutching the locket, eager for the last two memories.

**Let's be honest, I just can't wait for the last two memories, hence no other scenes until they are over(probably), I'm too excited about them, since I** ** wrote them down. **

_I knew I was going to burn a hole through the carpet by the amount of pacing but I JUST COULDN'T NOT DO THAT. Wedding jitters, they say. More like a combination of nervousness, anxiety and_ _what-fucking-not_ _. Everything was perfect, Pansy and Hermione had taken care of that, but argh. Plus the fact that I hadn't seen Harry in the last twenty four hours, because traditions traditions_ _, made me a mess._

_Just as I was going to yell for Pansy, she walked into the room with a smug as if she knew. That girl knows me too well._

_"Oh great you are ready, here's your boutonnière, I got Mione to deliver Harry his. He is looking gorgeous, you know." She smirked, probably trying to make me jealous, which I was._

_"Don't even try that. I know what you are doing Pans. It's hard enough without you trying to make me think about him in his tux, alright? I don't want your blood on my hands on my wedding day." I tried to show my best glare but her smile told me that she saw right through me._

_I gave her a small smile and she started fitting the boutonnière to my robes. It was almost time. I hadn't seen Harry's tux( wizard ones obviously) nor he had seen mine. We both wanted to keep it a secret but this was getting torturous by the second._

_"_ _Hey-_ _Oh Draco, you look_ _woahhhhh_ _", Ginny's expression was enough, " Anyhow, it's time for the first glance. Pans get him to the room quick and don't forget the blind fold." and with that she vanished just as she came._

_"What was she onto?"_

_"Oh yes", oh this wasn't good, she had a smirk on her face! " We thought you both should see each other before the wedding, I might have forgotten to tell you that" she winked._

_"You tell me that now, after all these torturous moments of me mopping about seeing him last! Let's go now"_

_She gave me a small smile, before checking me head to toe one last time. Tying a blindfold around my eyes, she asked me to follow her, all while holding my hand._

_It felt very very weird to walk through god knows where towards the_ _'first_ _glance' room. When we atlast entered, I felt her tugging me to the center._

_"Now now Dray, if you so much as try to open the blindfold before I say so, you'll be_ _hexed_ _into next week, wedding be damned." Never doubt the words of a Slytherin. Never. So I stood there for what felt like an hour, it was probably a minute at max._

_When I heard him entering, his words melody to my ears. Never had I imagined that I would ever miss listening to that voice this much, until I did._

_"How far is it now? I will hex you all, if I don't get to see my Angel, I swear. It's bad enough-"_

_"Mate, we are here. So stop with the_ _'threats'_ _will ya?"_

_"Oh", Draco swear to Merlin that he could see Harry's flushed face. He heard Harry being brought near him and threatened with the same words._

_"Okay lovebirds, open your blindfolds and turn around." Draco couldn't open it fast enough, he spun around and gasped._

_All breath left his lungs as he took in the breathtaking young Adonis infront of him. Harry was dressed in emerald robes complimenting his eyes. It was a darker_ _shade, with his shirt and waistcoat different shades of black. He looked like the devil himself with looks that could kill. And his eyes-oh his eyes, gone were the awful glasses, leaving his beautiful eyes on display, peeking through his thick black eyelashes. Draco was_ _**slightly** _ _turned on by the sight infront of him but when he looked back into Harry's eyes he was staring back with such intensity that Draco felt himself melt on the spot. They both were lost in eachother's eyes until Harry stepped forward and captured Draco's lips in one of the softest kisses of his life, before encasing him a tight embrace._

_"You look like you fell down from Heaven just for me."_

_"And you rose from hell itself. We are quite a couple, aren't we?"_

_"Yes we are", he smiled against my lips. His signature smile, the one which was reserved just for_ _Draco._

_"I know you both love to be lovey dovey at the moment and I'm being a cock blocker right now but it's time, let's go"_ **(guess who said this?)**

_"When you aren't being one?" Draco said, rolling his eyes but reluctantly let go of his Harry, entwining their fingers, walking towards the the garden where the wedding was to be held._

_It was Harry's idea to do it in the Manor saying that it was about time the harsh memories got replaced with sweeter ones._

_\------_

_As the music started,_

_Hermione, Ginny and Pansy walked down the aisle, slowly taking their positions, on the right of their pastor, namely Luna. And the boys went out, first Ron and Blaise, their_ _bestmen_ _followed by Neville and Theodore._

_After they all took their positions, Harry casted a quick look at Draco before walking down the aisle with both of his godfathers on either side._

_It was going to be his turn in less than a minute and he felt like running away, if only it wasn't his mother's grip on his arm._

_"It's all going to be fine, just follow your heart like you always had. I'm here for you. You look gorgeous, son.", Narcissa smiled him, her eyes filled with that motherly twinkle like always, urging him to be happy, to know his worth, to be confident._

_"I love you mum. I always have and always will."_

_"I know, darling and I do too. Now, shall we?"_

_Taking a deep breath he slowly started walking, his legs felt like jello. But those emerald eyes made him keep moving forward, until he finally reached them. Mum placed a quick kiss on my cheek before going to her seat._

_"Please say your vows"_

"Draco, it's almost six years since we have been together. Years full of love, compassion, care, fights, sorrows and happiness. But through everything, they were clearly the best years of my life. I would go through everything all over again, if it means I will have you til the end. I'm already yours, mind and soul but I would like the world to know that I'm yours and you are mine till the end of time. I love you, Draco Malfoy to the ends of the world"

_Draco had tears in eyes, but he did nothing to hide them, he let those fall, he was allowed to show his emotions._

" Harry, I've been blessed to have you in _my life. Through everything, the ups and downs, the highs and lows of my life. You have been the only constant, whether it was as arch enemies, friends or as lovers. I have found you there. Throughout these five-six years you have been nothing but patient, loving and caring towards me. I think it's now time that I return the favor. I promise to be everything you deserve, to be worthy of you, to love you until the very end. I love you too, Harry Potter."_

_Harry was also crying, emotions filled in his eyes. Draco wanted nothing more than to kiss those tears away but he should be patient now._

_Luna spoke up again, taking him out of his thoughts, "Do you, Harry Potter, take Draco Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward til death do you apart?"_

_"I do", those two little words made Draco's heart go wild._

_"And do you, Draco Malfoy-"_

_"I do." He couldn't wait for all those lines to be said again, he heard a few chuckles behind him at eagerness but he couldn't be arsed about them more._

_"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You shall seal the bond with a kiss." He didn't need to be told twice, he gently took his Harry in his hands and kissed him with all his might, pouring all emotions into that one kiss. Harry returned it with the same intensity, until their friends, probably, started coughing and they broke apart, with a smile on each of their faces._

_He had Harry forever now, officially and no one could tear them apart ever again. He was happy._

**But did Harry have Draco forever?**

_After that they had their first dance, they both twirled around eachother, moving graciously, looking like the perfect couple they were. They then, took turns to dance with everybody. All in all the wedding ended in a happy, joyous manner with nothing to bother them anyhow......._

Harry remembered that day vividly, Draco had actually looked like an Angel, what with his silver robes and white shirt. He had looked perfect in every manner. That had been the happiest day of his life. The day was full of happiness and love, his whole family had been there, sort of. Luna had kept two vacated seats in the from row, for his parents and an owl perch for Hedwig. She had said that they were all there to witness him getting married. Harry had pulled her in a tight hug and thanked her for her thoughtfulness, people thought she was weird but these were the things that made Luna _Luna._

He decided against watching the last memory before passing out and that was probably for the best........

\----

Next day when he arrived at the hospital, he gasped at the sight infront of him. Draco looked like he was recovering, his pale blonde hair was back, his cheekbones were less sunken, and he had colour on his face. That was a good sign, right?

Just on cue, as if hearing his thoughts, the medi-witch who had been standing beside Draco, answered," That's a sign of recovery Mr. Potter. He is going to be fine, just a few days more, at max." Her smile assured him on many levels. Maybe there was hope afterall, or was there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made them both Harry's godfather, idc. And yes, the promises were too sappy, don't hope for more sappiness (:
> 
> And I apologise if I got anything in the wedding wrong. I don't know how the weddings go, my religion has other rituals :/
> 
> kudos and comments make me scream!!!!!!!


	16. Determined as Ever

As soon as Harry got home, he fire called all his friends along with Sirius and Remus to inform them about Draco's recovery. He was smiling as he finished up the calls. He had intentionally not called Narcissa, letting her have a surprise.

He quickly freshened up and sat down on their bed and opened the locket once more.

He was sitting in their living room, and he realised that he wasn't inside Draco's mind because Draco was sitting infront of him. This was getting weird, in all the previous memories he had seen them through Draco's eyes but .........this was more like seeing a memory through a pensieve. Undaunted, he waited for Draco to say or do something.

_Draco looked right into Harry's eyes, as if he knew that Harry was going to sitting in that very chair. He took a deep breath, before giving Harry a charming smile._

_"Okay this is a bit weird, talking to thin air but I know you would be sitting just there, so here goes." He shrugged and then started his speech._

_"Hey, love. I have wanted to give this to you quite a long time ago, but every time I just backed up. But not this time, I thought this gift would be something you would cherish for the rest of your life. I wanted to give you a part of me, the part that no-one except myself knew of." He gave Harry another smile, before continuing, " I don't know when you are going to watch this, I mean, all the memories were quite long so I'm guessing it's almost a week after our anniversary. Let me guess, it's late evening, I'm yet again working late and here you are watching me."_

Draco was infact quite right, except he wasn't working but he very well was late. A single tear rolled down his right eye, and Harry saw the whole living room blur, but the voice, it was clear as ever.

_"Don't worry much, I'll be back before you know it. I'm sure, I'm missing you as well. Don't scold me for being late, please. Not today, okay love?"_

Harry thought his heart couldn't get more broken, guess that wasn't true at all. He could physically feel his heart cracking as Draco uttered those words. Looking into those liquid eyes, was painful in itself. He had last seen those when the Bulger hit him up and all the light went out.

_"I love you so so much, love. I have some good news for you. I had to restrain myself from telling you this, I can't wait anymore. Ask me about it as soon as I get home. I will always love you, Harry Potter. Till the very end."_

Harry was now full-on sobbing, thick tears rolling down his cheeks, he wanted his Angel back, he can't do this anymore. HE WANTED HIS ANGEL BACK, NEXT TO HIM.

He screamed in frustration, he tugged upon his hair, taking out some strands of hair in the process. He got up and in a fit of rage threw a glass vase, out of the window. His magic was also getting uncontrollable, it was zapping in all directions, Harry could feel it trying to break through him but he didn't even care anymore. He knew his magic had the power to kill him but he couldn't be bothered ENOUGH to control it. He kept breaking whatever he got in his hands, while his magic broke each and every other window in the whole house, one by one.

After a good fifteen minutes of breaking things and thrashing the whole house, the wards chimed up, warning Harry about his guests coming in. He looked around him, well there wasn't much he could do now. So he didn't even try making the house presentable. He just repaired all the windows back, with one wave of his hand. _It's better than nothing,_ he thought, just as Ron and Hermione came in.

"Hey Har- What happened here?!" Her eyes became wide as she took in the condition of the whole room, then lunged forward and crushed Harry in a tight embrace. "Harry...... It will be fine, you gotta have faith in Draco. He will come back soon."

Harry was too shocked to move at first but slowly he returned her hug, while Ron silently began to repair all the stuff. After several moments, they broke apart. Hermoine gave him a small smile before they both joined Ron repair the other stuff.

It took almost an hour to get everything back in its place and the house resembled it's former condition once again. They sat down, sipping tea which Kreacher had presented them with.

"I've decided"

"Uh okay." Ron replied, confusion etched on his face.

"I'm gonna sue the Ministry. And I'm gonna start by filing a report first thing tomorrow morning. Tell me what I need to do."

" That's great, Haz. You don't need to worry about filing the case, you just plan out the finer points of the case. Or hire a lawyer of your choice. I'll take care of the rest." Hermoine looked pleased with Harry's decision.

They didn't talk much about that, that evening. Ron and Hermione just updated him on the lastest news, trying to be normal with him. They, then, enjoyed the meal Hermoine had made and brought for them.

Before leaving, Harry asked Ron, " Mate, I don't think I'll be able to go tomorrow morning to the hospital, I need to look up Dray's law books to ready myself up. Do you think you could be with him, till I get there? Please"

"Sure mate. You don't need to ask that. I would be there, before Narcissa leaves and won't leave until you get there. I didn't have a heart to heart with ferret, since a long time." He said with a wink.

\----

After the couple left, Harry gathered up the courage and went inside Draco's study for the first time since that day. It had the smell of stale air, not being used for more than two weeks. He forced himself to not think of all their memories in that room together, collecting the books he needed and walking back to his bedroom. 


	17. Happiness like no other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting schedule? Never heard of them

Harry drowned himself in reading, making it his ultimate goal. He read day and night. He even took a book when he visited Draco in the hospital. Reading that out loud to him.

It was true that Draco was showing signs of betterment but he wasn't waking up. That alone ate up Harry all the time. Every one tried to assure him that Draco just needs a bit more time but as time passed, Harry's overthinking grew. It got so bad that now he was back on his previous routine of not eating or sleeping properly.

"Harry, you will fall sick yourself if you keep this up. You need to be here for Draco and you can't acheive that by neither eating or sleeping properly." Sirius chided him.

They were siting in cafe, just beside the hospital. Sirius had to drag Harry there to get him some food, though Harry only agreed to have a muffin and was only nibbling at it.

"Yes, Padfoot. But I can't even bear the thought of eating something, it makes me nauseous. But I'll try alright?"

"For now, yes"

He just smiled back and tried to eat as much as he could of that muffin.

All his friends were quite worried about him, to the point they again began coming to visit the hospital every day. They normally dropped by every other chance but seeing Harry's health they decided it was the best to come every day.

One such day, Hermoine was visiting and she brought some news with her.

"Harry, I got the Ministry to give you a date according to your comfort. Please give me one soon. I know you are more than ready. "

"I'll give you one soon. But I can't really be arsed about the goddamn Ministry-no offence- I just want my Angel back, I can't continue like this anymore"

"Harry, have patience, he will come around soon. I promise you, but you gotta give him time"

"HOW MUCH MORE TIME????? CAN'T HE SEE THAT I'M BARELY LIVIN'WITHOUT HIM." His voice broke as he continued," Can't he feel me, can't he feel that I'm miserable without him. That I'm not happy at all. That this time is killing me inside out. " Now he was full-on sobbing, Hermoine held him, murmuring words of solace and peace, even though she herself wasn't really sure, if her words were going to be true or not.

\-----

It was a month later, that her words became true. Harry was as always reading one of the law books to Draco, spilling a tear here and there, when suddenly-

"Is this some kind of punishment I'm enduring for not waking up? That you are reading "Ministry's Mistakes Since 1759" ? Because I don't think anyone has ever -", before he could finish he was tackled in a big hug by his husband.

After a full minute,he let go of Draco who just smiled and said, "I missed you too"

Harry just held his hand, squeezing it at times and got delighted everytime, Draco squeezed it back. They were just taking each other in, Harry couldn't see enough of those misty silver eyes, that he had missed so much or that shy smile, which brightened up Draco's face.

After almost fifteen minutes, he remembered that he needed to call a healer or the medi-witch. He quickly went to call someone and returned to a smiling Draco which was water to his thirsty eyes. They talked and smiled and just looked into each other's eyes throughout the afternoon, until Pansy came by.

"DRAY!!!!!!!!!!", She shrieked as she entered the room, squeezing him into a hug. She went out to inform the others after talking to them.

Soon, the room was full of visitors with Harry and Narcissa sitting on either side of Draco and the others either standing or sitting on one of the couches.

All in all, it was a happy end to the evening.


	18. I have you, I don't need anything else

_Almost a week later,_

"Angel, eat up all of that! You are not eating enough. Don't you want to go back home as soon as possible?"

"But, love, I can't eat anymore. I had more than enough." Draco proceeds to give the most adorable pout and Harry can't resist kissing those sweet sweet lips softly and smiling up at his husband. Glad to have him back, talking, smiling and being the snarky prat he is. He had missed this immensely in the last month or so.

He looks up into Draco's eyes to find him staring back with the same love that must be visible in his own eyes as well. Their staring goes on for quite some time, until an impatient cough from behind them, makes Harry look up. He finds Theo standing there along with Ron, both of them sporting fond smiles.

"Didn't want to disturb you two but my legs are aching from standing this long." Ron says teasingly while Theo just shakes his head gently.

"Sit down, you both. It's been quite long since we talked properly. Isn't it?" Draco winks at them and his pleasant expression tells Harry that he is quite pleased with his joke.

Both men sit down, updating Draco on things that Harry neither knows nor cares about, like what happened in the match and how Harry was going to sue the department for their lack of safety spells- shit Draco didn't know that. He couldn't care about the Ministry at the moment, he was quite busy with his husband and the Ministry always proved to be a headache even with Hermoine as it's Minister.

The Ministry comment got Draco's attention, he asked Harry, " When was it that you were going to tell me that you filed a case? And also when are you actually going to fight it? What about lawyers? Why haven't I even heard a word about all this?"

Though his tone was time was low, die to his health, Harry could easily see the underlying wrath.   
"Erm, I...uh.... I haven't really thought about it? I mean......it slipped out of my mind, I guess." He looked a little queasy to say the least, no one could ever stare down the MALFOY Glare.

"Harry, you don't really need to do it, if you don't wanna. But, don't leave it hanging like this. It's a bad thing to do. You can either withdraw it or proceed with the case. Either way do something. I won't have you leaving it in the middle."

"What no- I'm not gonna withdraw it. You know that. I thought about handling the case myself, I have you now and I don't really know many lawyers to start with. I have done it before and I can do it one last time for you. I don't really like the Ministry. Do not tell Hermione that, else I'll kill you myself, Ron. It's bad enough to go for all the Quidditch monthly stuff. But I'll do it, just for you my Angel."

He smiled tenderly at Draco, hoping he wouldn't further question him. He will deal with Theo and Ron later. Those traitors gave him away........ He was sure to do something later. But for now he enjoyed the conversation that seemed to flow in the other direction. He gave both his friends glares which were returned with smirks. _Damn those two. They knew telling Draco would be effective in making his mind._

_Later that day......_

"I know all you little shits are here, so come out before I do something to make you." Even though his voice is surprisingly low, it has that same tremble from all those years ago, one that would make his friends know exactly _how_ angry he is.

It has the desired effect as Hermione and Ron come running to their living room followed shortly by Pansy, Blaise, Ginny and Theo.

He arcs an eyebrow towards them, but otherwise remains silent.

"Well?"

"Hey, Harry! What's up?", Ginny asks sheepishly as if they just hadn't been caught conspiring about their next move.

"Why don't you tell me that? What are you all doing here?"

"Er......we.....uh..", Hermione Granger stammering, this was a sight to behold. Not able to keep up the farce any longer, he smiled at them, his crooked smile that indicated that he was just playing around with them.

He shook his head slightly and said, "Just look at you guys! I just came by to say that I've decided. I'm going in with this without delay anymore. Give me a date, Mione. I'm ready to fuck up those guys." He added a small wink at the end of the sentence. All their faces brightening up at his words.

"Really, Haz. You gave us quite a shock. You looked livid. I don't think I have ever seen you like that, not since Hogwarts," Hermione scolded slightly. He gave her a mischievous grin.

"I know, but it felt nice to mess up with you guys like that! It was Draco's idea to do it to get back at you for the conspiring you guys did behind my back. Though he asked me to tell you guys that he very much did appreciate that," Harry looked pleased with himself. He atlast got back at his friends.

"Mate, don't do that ever again. You scared us big time. I thought you were gonna explode over us any second," Ron replied, before started planning.....

They atlast decided on the finer details, conspiring the perfect plan Against the Ministry. It seemed that although Hermione couldn't really do anything 'officially' she could be loads of help from within the Ministry. She was the one to point out the main points of the case and how to manipulate those corrupted souls. This was going to be sooo much fun, he smirked mentally at the image of the Wizengamot.

After the whole plan was fixed, he went home, knowing he would be soon receiving an owl from the Ministry informing him that he had been given a date, two days from now. It was good to have contacts sometimes plus the fact that he was Harry- Saviour of the Wizarding World- Potter also helped at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at this rate of uploading, the story will be completed probably before Thrusday


	19. BLOODY HELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, that took time! This is the size of two normal chapters but I didn't really know where to end and it wouldn't have done justice to the events if I made it short. So here it is! Enjoy =)

The faithful day finally arrived, today Harry was gonna face the Wizengamot and ripe off their smug faces. After getting 'properly' dressed as per Draco's orders, he made a quick detour to the hospital to bide his husband goodbye.

"Make them pay, babe. Let them know that Harry Potter isn't Harry Potter just like that," Draco was recovering quite well and his face was glowing beautifully. At this rate, he would be home sooner rather than later.

"It's Potter-Malfoy. And they will bloody shocked to know that I'm still that defiant teenager I once was."

With that, he bade him goodbye, softly kissing his forehead as he left.

Upon reaching the Ministry, he found out that it wasn't much different from the last two times he came here for trials, to be fair there were even more number of reporters loitering about the Ground Floor of the Ministry. All of whom turned in unison as he arrived.

"Mr. Potter, a word please"

"Mr. Potter, Is it true that Mr. Malfoy is battling for life as we stand here?"

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, Is Mr. Draco in good health?"

 _That_ one got his attention, the reporter seemed to understand what they were doing wrong, _bright lad._ He thought it would do well to answer him.

"Mr. Draco is recovering, steadily. Thank you for asking," He gave him a pleasant smile, with that he was gone.

The hearing was going to be held in Courtroom Five. It wasn't quite far from the one where he had been trialed all those years back during Hogwarts.

He had arrived five minutes early. He saw all of his friends seated. Hermione was sitting on the nearest bench with Ron and Theo. Ginny and Luna were on the bench behind, both with opposing expression, while Ginny looked smug, Luna had a concerned expression. Blaise and Pansy were whispering something, on the bench behind. Narcissa and Sirius were talking pleasantly about something, Remus and Neville had informed him that they wouldn't be able to come for the first hearing due to the tests going on in school. He nodded to all of them before taking his seat.

Slowly the court room filled up with members of the Wizengamot, with Elphias Doge as the Chief Warlock. He remembered seeing her during both his and Draco's trial. She was quite a pleasant witch to begin with. Harry hoped she was still in Draco's favour.

Atlast, every one was seated and hence the hearing began.........

"Hearing for the compilation of a lawsuit on the tenth of January, into the offences committed under the Decree of 1672 for the Protection and Safety of Wizards by The Department of Protocols And Security For Quidditch, Ministry of Magic. Filed by Mr. Harry James Potter-Malfoy, Saviour of the Wizarding World, First Order, Captain to the Magpies,on the behalf of his spouse, Mr. Draco Lucius Potter-Malfoy, former Death-eater, lawyer." Doge cast a quick glance at Harry before continue her everlasting detailing of the whole case.

Harry never really understood the meaning of saying all that, it was just a waste of time in his eyes. Just come to the point, why drag it so much. Did they have nothing better to do?

"Chief interrogators: Elphias Doge, Head of the Wizengamot; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Head of Auror Department; Rosalie Jones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Umbridge, Senior-"

Harry tuned it out when he heard that Bitch's name. He rather not know what she is doing or who the others where. And what in the Bloody Hell was Kingsley even doing here? He took a deep breath to steady himself and started going through his points mentally.

Ms. Doge atlast stopped her long list of names and said," Mr. Potter-Malfoy, please present yourself"

_Atlast..._

He smirked mentally and started, " My husband was smacked by a Bulger in the head and had been victim to prolonged coma for a period of seventeen days. He was hit just a second after I, myself caught the snitch and won the game. The Decree of 1672 and 1678 under Protocols and Safety During Quidditch Matches clearly states that all shields and protective charms must be in place until all the balls are down on the ground, which clearly wasn't the scenario."

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, could you provide proof for your respective accusations at the DPSQ? This sort of thing have never happened before, not since the decrees were implemented."

"I like to provide memories of both myself and Mr. Ronald Weasley, who was infact standing next to Draco when the accident took place and I saw the Bulger hit him myself."

He goes forward and provides her with two vials of silver liquid. Another witch took it from him and started putting on some protection charm on both of them, while the Wizengamot waited to speak again. And it is that damn Umbridge that spoke up.

"Uh-huh. Mr. Potter, could it be that it was due to Mr. Malfoy that this happened. I mean this has never happened before, how did this happen in the first place, that too, to a known Death-eater? Are you quite sure that it wasn't him interfering with the protection shields for some other benefit of his?" Her voice is sickly sweet and it makes Harry wanna vomit.

He hears collective gasps behind him and also hisses and ...was that a growl? Probably Pansy. It takes all his self control to not just hex Umbridge into next life, then and there. _Consequences be damned._ He grits his teeth tightly, his hand automatically reaching his wand but he stops before it's noticable.

"Ms. Umbridge, firstly it's Mr. Potter-Malfoy and secondly, what made you come to such an horrendous conclusion or do I say _accusation?_ " His voice is eerily calm with an icy end to edge, which apparently is evident as he feels each of them flinch ever so slightly.

Even Ms. Doge looks a bit scared. _Good they should be. No one talks about my Angel like that._ He might not the raging teenager any longer but that doesn't mean his anger has lessened even a bit. He glares at Umbridge with such intensity that it would've probably killed her.

A loud crack resonates and he looks away from her and realises his magic has taken it upon its own hands to destroy the Ministry, as he stares into the deep crack in one of the tiles which clearly wasn't there before.

"Mr. Potter-Malfoy, I would urge you to control your magic and not cause any further damage. I, on the behalf of Ms. Umbridge," She shoots a short glare towards her and continues, " for accusing Mr. Draco in such a manner without any proof or clarification." Even though she speaks confidently, Harry can pick the slight tremor in her voice.

"It would not have happened, if Ms. Umbridge here hadn't indicated that my husband being a _former_ Death-eater in a war which happened almost ten years ago, the war which I won, the war which would have been lost if not for him; had something- anything- to do with this incident. The same incident which kept him in coma for almost three weeks, the same one due to which he is _still_ at St. Mungos."

His voice was so sharp that it could probably cut steel. He kept his eyes on Umbridge, glaring with all his might. The Wizengamot was in a pin drop silence, none of them daring to speak. It seemed, after all, they had not forgotten that he was _still,_ one of the most powerful wizards alive. After several minutes of silence, Ms. Elphias spoke again, "It would be better if we stopped the hearing here, due to circumstances. The next hearing will be a week from today, after the Wizengamot had seen through the memories presented today. The Wizengamot is adjourned for now."

As if on cue, all members rise together and exit as quickly as they can. Umbridge being the first one to exit, not even looking back once. Harry was fuming, he wanted to kill her right then and there.

All his friends were by his side the moment. Trying their best to calm him down.

"Harry, I know she was a bitch for saying all that about Dray but calm your magic. It's out of control, I can almost taste it in the air."

"Harry, look at me. Look into my eyes." Hermione said calmly, although she looked anything but.

He looked into her eyes. They were panicky but worried at the same time. He could hear her saying soothing words and asking him to take deep breaths. After a moment, he did. Slowly he came back to his senses.   
He looked around at all of them before taking the most reckless decision he had taken in years.

He apparated straight from the Ministry to his chair beside Draco. Breaking around a couple dozen spells and wards atleast. He couldn't care much about that, Ministry be damned.

Draco was startled to find his husband appearing out of nowhere. "Harry," he breathes out. "What in Merlin's beard are you doing here? You should be at the Ministry."

"Ended early." He provides no other explaination, he just holds Draco's hand tightly in his and closes his eyes. Draco seems to understand that something was wrong but he doesn't comment, he just provides the solace Harry needs. The time for questions is not now and Draco knows it well, he will get his answers soon.

He isn't quite wrong because almost five minutes after Harry arrived, their friends along with Remus and Sirius and his mum come rushing to his bed.   
All of them sporting varied levels of panic and bewilderment.

"What the fuck, Harry? You don't just disappear like that?" Ron almost yells at him.

"Do you have any idea as to what you did there? You can't just bloody apparate from the middle of the Ministry. You just broke all the wards?! Do you know how much time it will take the Unspeakables to redo them all over again? Not to mention the amount of extra work?" Hermione demands, she is fuming and it's clearly evident.

"You think I care? You think I really care what those berks have to go through because I don't, Mione. I give absolutely zero shits about them, atleast after today. I hate the Ministry as it is. I hate going there each month for the quidditch reports and now? Now I don't even want to be anywhere near that disgusting place."

Hermione is red with anger, she might have even smacked Harry for all that, if it wasn't Ron's hands which were tightly wound around her waist.

After a moment of glaring and silence, Harry speaks again, "Okay that was pretty rude and harsh. The Unspeakables shouldn't have suffered for that Bitch's actions. I'm sorry, okay?"

She took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, Harry. I understand but never speak of the Unspeakables like that. They are good people."

Harry suddenly goes into deep thought, he doesn't say a word for five full minutes.

"Angel?" He looks directly into Draco's eyes. He probably put two and two together.

"Yes, love?"

"Do they behave like that all the time?"

"Harry, I have absolutely no context on what you are saying."

"Umbridge was one of the interrogators. She indicated that it was intentional. That you did it for some other twisted reason. Harry lost control over his magic and created havoc. The hearing was called off u til next week." Theo summaries for Draco.

"Oh..." He breathes out.

"And......do they behave like that during the hearings you present?" Harry asks, looking directly into his eyes.

He averts his eyes but otherwise stays silent.

"They do, don't they? They treat you like shit. It hasn't changed and you haven't even bothered telling me about this?" He screeches, the others flinch at his words. None of knew of it, it had been a secret of sorts. They had assumed things were better, they had been but that didn't last long.

"Love, it's fine. I deserve it, really. I didn't mean to hide it, it never came up again, not since our wedding. I was a Death-eater, it's okay for them to despise me for all I did." His voice is low and is almost broken. Harry's face immediately falls, he climbs up on Draco's bed and hugs him tightly.

Draco just pats his back repeatedly, as Harry buries his face into his neck. Draco looks at their friends, they all are concerned. He gives them a small smile.

"It's not okay, I'll make them pay for all that they did. If only you had told me earlier, we wouldn't have had to see today." He mumbles, but his voice sounds determined.

He nods his head and just hugs him back more tightly. He didn't care about the Ministry or what they remarked. He had his Harry and his friends and all their parents and that was enough for him. But it seemed Harry to end the Ministry, if he could for their behaviour. It was, sure, going to be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also kudos and comments make me scream!


	20. Umbridge? More like Umbitch

If they think that I'll just leave them then they are _very_ much mistaken. No one gets to insult my Angel like that, especially that old berk! It sure had taken a lot of coaxing from Draco when he had a nightmare that very night. Thank Merlin, I was with him. I was woken up by his screaming and that was the most terrifying thing I've ever heard in years.

The nightmares had stopped altogether after our seventh year together. It had taken immense effort and years of going to a psychiatrist to get there and I was not going to let that go to waste.

I had gotten him to tell me all about how they treated him at Ministry, three days before the second, and hopefully the final hearing. He still got the distasteful glances and sometimes an insult or two thrown at him. Our wedding had been good, according to him. That had stopped everything for almost two months, before they have resumed again, also Harry's presence during his visits to the Quidditch department helped. The hexes had stopped sometime along their second year of marriage but the insults never really went away. Harry thought Draco was playing off most of it and things were worse than he described them as. But harry let go of that for now.

He calmed himself down, at least he tried to do that. The hearing was in ten hours and he needed sleep if he was to kick the Ministry's ass the next day. But sleep didn't come to harry that night, not really. He started overthinking again, he thought of their careers, they both were slaves to the Ministry. Him with his monthly reports and their control over the way the team should play and how they couldn't just practice at this time or get vacations at that time, Draco with everything he had endured silently for all these years. There was no way he was going back to that hellhole ever again if he had a say in it.

It was early morning when he finally dozed off for a few hours. He woke up with a jolt, _shit- I overslept._ He had an hour to shower, get dressed, eat and see Draco before the hearing. He rushed through it, showering in record time, and quickly got dressed. He all but skipped breakfast, grabbing a granola bar before flooing to the hospital.

He met Draco with a charming smile, he could show his worry now, can he? Draco looked worried and judging by the bags under his eyes, he hadn't slept as well.

"Angel, it's going to be fine. We will win the case. There's no doubt in that! Please don't let it affect your health in this manner. You have gotten visibly thinner in the past week. What's worrying you like this?"

"It's nothing, love. I'm fine. You need to focus on the hearing. Now, you have all the points memorized, right?" he tried to sound assuring but harry saw right through that. He had that ever-so-slight quiver in his voice, he was also playing with his hands.

"What is it, Angel?" he said in a soft voice, that always seemed to work on him and it did. Draco sighed loudly and looked directly into Harry's eyes, the concern and worry etched there.

"What....what if they prove that I somehow did something? What if it was my fault? Maybe the ...mark? Its dark enough to do something plus this has never really happened before." his voice is small, barely audible. But harry understands where he is coming from, so he reassures him.

"They can't prove that because it was their lack of attention due to which this happened. You have nothing to do with it unless you count getting hit by a sodding bulger your fault. The mark is immobile, it has been since he died. Don't overthink this. I'll be back within three hours at most, with news of us winning this case, alright?"

I kiss his forehead, before bidding my goodbye and flooing to the Ministry.

Once I reach the Ministry, I find twice the number of reporters, I found on the first hearing. I mostly ignore them but catch some of their disgusting questions, to say the least.

A few of my friends are missing, Theo was on Auror duty and Ginny had something urgent. But Hermione was missing, he had talked to her yesterday and she had reassured him that he would be there. The others were seated on the benches, they all nodded when I walked in but otherwise kept quiet.

Slowly time past and at last all the details were announced.

Ms. Elphias again began," Mr. Malfoy-Potter, we have viewed the memories and it seems your complaints against the Ministry were quite right but when the Wizengamot inquired into the matter with the Department, they provided _their_ respective memories which clearly shows the implementation of all the protection spells before the match. So the question of the accident took place remains unsolved." She frowned, the mystery was making her uneasy as well.

Umbridge started, "Hem hem, I'm still adamant that it had something to do with Mr. Ma-Draco. Seeing that we can't get his memory on this matter is a real shame. It would have-"

"Shut the fuck up before I do something which will make you disabled for life." harry practically growled out. He was fuming with rage. _How dare she say all that?! Again?!_

"Mr. Harry, I would urge you to refrain from such foul language during the proceedings of the court. And Ms. Umbridge, it had been proven and stated before the start of the hearings that Mr. Draco's memory is fragile at the moment and so is his mind, even asking for the memory would be inhuman."

"I would do such only when _she_ stops insinuating that Draco had something to do with the accident, other than being the victim."

"Anyways as I was saying unless the Ministry or you, yourself find any proof to point out the other's mistake we shall remain at an impasse. Until then-" She was interrupted mid-sentence by Hermione entered the courtroom with a smug look on her face. She _had_ found something.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Doge. I have the evidence or rather the person at fault here. I would like to present Ms. Isla Jones, a trainee in the DSQP (Department of Protective Spells for Quidditch). She was the one who had spelled all the protective charms. Her being a newbie, of course, her magic wasn't strong enough to keep it through the entire game. Hence the mishap. So, it's clear that it _was_ the Department's fault and not of Mr. Draco Malfoy-Potter."

She casts a smug look at Harry, who grins back at her, before taking a seat on one of the benches.

Ms. Doge interrogates the girl some more before casting a Silencio around the members so they can discuss about it. Harry finds many of them glaring at Umbridge from time to time. He can tell what she might be referring to as to get such glares. He casts a smirk in her direction but otherwise stands in his place.

Soon they conclude that it was the Department at fault, _duh._

"A sum will be transferred to your joint Gringotts accounts soon for your losses and as an apology. The Wizengamot is adjourned."

And with that, all of them start to leave. Soon he is being hugged by his friends but he can't wait to get back to his Angel.

When he opens the door to Draco's room, he is beaming.

"So when are we celebrating? With all that money, we may as well as celebrate for the rest of our lives."

"How- never mind. I'm just happy that they won't spew nonsense about you anymore."

"So am I," he smiles and then continues, "I have some new as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ended it there. I couldn't not make Umbridge the villain, I have no regrets.


	21. Surprises Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, things came up and it went out of my mind.

  
"Really? What is it? Good news I hope. " Harry was eager to say the least.

"They are discharging me tomorrow." Draco gave a small smile and Harry just leaned forward and kissed him tenderly.

He smiled again when they pulled back," Someone seems excited"

Harry scoffs, " Excited? I feel like jumping up and down. That place feels ghostly all the time, without you. I can't wait to have you home, Angel."

"And I can't wait to be home," he grins at Harry and they are interupted by Hermione, Pansy, Ginny and Luna, basically all the girls, coming in.

"Hey y'all! Draco meet the Woman of the hour, Ministress Granger. If not for her we still be going through the case."

"Oh please! I have contacts and I know shit before any one of you, that is all."

"Mione, don't give up the opportunity for a party just like this." Pansy whines.

"Even if Mione refuses, we on her behalf demand a party as soon as blondie gets better." Ginny adds.

"Call me that again and you will-" he is cut off mid-sentence as Harry says, "Of course, according to Mr. Lawyer here, we are getting a shitload of money quite soon. Also, Angel will be discharged tomorrow."

"That's great news!" Pansy almost squeals in delight.

______________________________________

_The next morning....._

"Hey, Dra-" He stopped mid-sentence when he took in the sight infront of him.  
Harry was cuddled up beside Draco and both of them seemed to be sleeping quite peacefully, until Blaise came up.

Harry rubbed his eyes sleepily before trying to find his specs. Draco gave him a pointed look before retrieving the himself and putting them on Harry.

They smiled at each other for a moment before looking at Blaise, who was still standing at the doorway watching them both.

"Hey, Blaise! Whatcha doing this early?"

"Harry were you here all night?" Blaise blurted out the question even though he knew the answer," More importantly, how? It's against the rules, they almost kick you out when visiting time is over."

"Let's just say there are certain perks of being the Saviour. Also my looks help." He smirked at Blaise.

"Yes of course. It had absolutely nothing to do with bribing the medi-witch on duty, only your name and charming looks."

Blaise looked like he was trying not to laugh out loud while Harry looked very put out by the way Draco outed his secret. He looked at him angrily and after a moment they both burst out laughing with Blaise joining them.

Soon Draco was ready and sitting on his bed while Harry did the formalities for his discharge.

Sirius came by at that time, he had a letter in his hand which was addressed to Draco.

"Read it carefully, Draco. And let her know soon, okay. I'm sorry I can't stay much longer."

With Draco's nod, he was gone.

The discharge took quite some time and it was almost evening when they reached home.

Upon reaching home one of the first things Harry did was snog Draco proper.

"I missed you. Welcome home, Angel.*

"I missed you too. Let's get fresh shall we?"

"You go on, I'll start on our dinner."

"Okay, Love."

Harry started preparing dinner while Draco showered and freshened up. Harry went all out, cooking all of Draco's favourite food, thanks to magic, it was done way faster than the muggle way. He even tried making a dessert which was usually Draco's area.

Draco came back from shower to a flour covered Harry who looked like he was on the verge of giving up.

"Love, you can't make dessert for the life of you, why even try?"

Harry pouted petulantly at him and put down the spatula down and crossed his arms across his chest. Draco just laughed at his antics.

"Why don't you get freshened while I make the dessert. I'm fine now. And the we can have dinner together?"

"Alright fine. But do not stress yourself much." With that he went towards their bedroom. 

Later that night, they were cuddling and talking to each other when Draco asked,"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"What is the other surprise that you had for me?"

"Oh that....."

"Yes, that."

"Well, I'm not really sure if it's there now but I did book it, we can go check tomorrow. Sounds okay?"

"What is it? I wanna know now. Please..." Harry pouts at him with puppy eyes.

"You know I'm not able to resist those eyes ever, let alone that pouty mouth."

"I know, now tell me already."

"Alright," he places a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before continuing," I found a perfect puppy for us. It's black in colour because you know.... well-"

He was interrupted with a sound kiss.

"Yes, I know what you mean. Thank you, Angel. I love you so much."

"Always a pleasure." He is quite for a few seconds before he continues," Hey, what about your gift. You kept it a mystery whenever you talked about it. Now that you know mine, I get to know yours as well."

Harry had a dark flush on his cheeks and Draco was even more intrigued by that.

"You are blushing now. This must be good." He had a teasing smile on his face.

"I thought it would be a nice present, okay? And don't _you_ pout at me like that, I'll tell you, alright?"

"Yes, quite." He gave Harry his ever charming smile.

Harry took a deep breath and continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I left it there. I know I know I'm a very good person. LoL as if!
> 
> Comments and kudos make me scream!!


	22. More Surprises

He looked straight into Draco's eyes and said," I'm ready."

Draco waited for something else, some more context but that was all Harry said. He was looking at him with an intense gaze. His eyes full of meaning, meaning that Draco didn't know of yet. He tried to think what they had been thinking or talking about before their anniversary.

He racked his brains for a couple of minutes while Harry sat patiently, trying to tell him everything with just his emerald eyes.

He remembered what they had been talking about, way before the anniversary and his eyes lit up in happiness.

"Really? You.......I.....damn." He was grinning from ear to ear. He leaned forward and kissed him with all his might, conveying everything through the kiss, who returned it with the same intensity.

When they pulled back, Draco asked, " When? How?"

"I started um...like a week before our anniversary. It takes around a month to be ready before you can actually do it and I thought it would be a good idea to tell you that on our anniversary. You were quite excited about it from the beginning."

"Harry, love how can I not be excited about getting our own child? Our creation? That would be the greatest thing to ever happen! I'm just so happy. I can't find words to describe this feeling." He beamed at him and added," This is the best gift ever. There can be nothing more precious than this. Thank you."

"This is as much a gift for me as it is for you. I thought you might get angry that I started the process without informing you first."

"I can never be angry at you, not for doing something this great."

Harry just smiled at him as a reply, before his eyes lit up,"I ALSO got an actual present. Wait." He did a wordless, wandless accio and a small box came flying into his hand. He handed it to Draco.

Draco toyed the box back and forth between his hands and said," I already got an actual present and I don't think anything can actually top that."

He opened the box anyway, inside lay a small silver key. He just looked up at Harry in confusion.

"That my Angel is the key to our new house. We can't raise kids in here, can we? They would need a backyard to play in and maybe a swimming pool and lots of other things. This place is too small for all of that."

"You know I just said nothing could top that and although I stand by that, this is a very close second." His voice was cracking with emotion. Harry just went and bought a house for them and he thought just nothing of it, like it was the most normal thing to do. What was he ever going to do with this beautiful, beautiful human?

"Well, I did bottom that, didn't I?" He wiggled his eyebrows at Draco who just shook his head at the bad joke.   
My humor is lame, forgive me. Also I can't make bottom jokes, I tried.

"Isn't it had been a month already, doesn't that mean we should start baby making?" Draco had a malicious grin on his face. His eyes full of lust, he looked almost feral.

"Nope. A few days are left and the healers said complete rest, didn't they? Now be good and sleep." Harry tried to keep his desire under control but it was hard ( pun intended) when your sexy husband was looking at you like _that_.

Draco pouted petulantly and looked at Harry with puppy eyes. Harry pecked him softly before snaking his arms around Draco's waist.

"Come on, you soft bean. We can have plenty of that once you get better and no arguments. It's been a long day, sleep."

Soon both of them were sound asleep in each other's arms.

______________________________________

The next few weeks were blissful, to say the least. They got their new puppy home, they had named him Ocean after his blue eyes.

He had tears in his eyes, he just smiled at Draco and squeezed his hand tight.

Then Harry was ready for being the carrier of their babies for the next nine months, thanks to the new potion invented for male pregnancies without the interference of women.

And hence, Harry was pregnant. It was the second month ongoing and everything was quite alright, except it wasn't.

Harry had forbidden Draco from going back to that hell called the Ministry. The astonishing part was Draco didn't really argue about that.

Had he always hated the Ministry but couldn't just leave it until now? What was the reason? Harry was consumed in these thoughts when he wasn't thinking of their baby.

"Angel, I was thinking of leaving Quidditch. I mean with both of our vaults and the recently acquired money from the Ministry we have more than enough to live five lifetimes. Also, I want to take care of this little one." He gently rubbed his stomach, feeling the small human inside him. It warmed him every time he did this, it was a truly amazing feeling. He now knew what women felt like, he had always wondered how a person could fall in love for someone they haven't ever seen before but now he knew the answer.

When Draco remained silent, he tensed up. Had he said something wrong? Did he disagree with Harry's idea? "If you don't-"

"Shut up you daft. I love the idea. I'm awed that you would just give away your career for our child just like that."

"Of course I would. I don't want this little one to be raised in any kind of neglect. He should and would get all my attention."

"Yes of course. Who would have time for their husband anymore?" Draco teased and was playfully hit by Harry on his shoulder, both of them grinning like goons.

After some moments, Draco got a sirius expression on his face, "Harry, I...um have something to discuss as well and it is about my career this time. I wanted to tell you right away but there wasn't a right time what with Ocean and our child. Also, I wasn't fully decided but now I think I'm." **(Sorry for that god awful pun. I couldn't just not do that :P)**

"Okay. What is it? I don't want to argue about you going back into that hell-hole. We will change countries if we have to and you can be a lawyer wherever we go but not there. We have argued on this before."

"Do you ever just listen? I am not going back there. I agreed with you last time. It's something different, okay?"

"Okay, continue."

He took a deep breath and looked directly into Harry's eyes before continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, me being me, ended that mid-convo *evil laughter* this is coming to an end soon. Maybe two or three chapters more. Then boom! I have my very first fanfic finished.  
> Funfact: I decided to add an actual smut scene in the next chapter because the chapter is quite small
> 
> also kudos and comments make me scream!!!!


	23. New Beginnings

"Remember Sirius came on the day I was being discharged? Well, he had a letter for me that day."

"Okay, what was there in the letter?" Harry asked, his voice full of concern.

Why was Draco being so serious? Was it something bad? How was his godfather even involved in this? All types of thoughts were screaming at him.

"Well, it was an offer letter. From....... McGonagall. She heard the whole thing from Remus and Sirius. She was sure you wouldn't let me go back. Go figure how she knew that. So......well Slughorn is retired a few years back and the new fellow is absolutely disastrous but there was no one better than him available but um...now there is?"

He looked sheepishly at Harry, trying to interpret his reaction. Harry sat still for a full minute. His expression blank. Then it broke into a smile.

"That is fucking AWESOME, Angel! Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't know how you would react. Also I wasn't really sure if that's what I want but when I actually thought about it, I found that I really like the idea. I mean Potions have always been my favourite subject, but teaching that is a bit difficult but I want to try. You are not angry, are you?"

"Why would I be angry? I'm so happy. It's away from the Ministry's clutches. Actually I'm quite jealous. You get to spend more time with my godfathers now, also Neville. How is that fair?"

He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. Draco leaned forward and placed a small peck on those pouty lips.

"So do I say yes? You won't be mad?"

"Yes, please do and I won't be mad. Why would I be? But you are not staying at Hogwarts. You are coming back home every single evening after classes. I don't know how but you are."

"Obviously, love. I will never leave you alone with Ocean or this little one here." He caressed Harry's stomach, smiling happily at him.

His hand slightly grazed against Harry's happy trail and harry gasped loudly. He looked up to find him staring at him with his emerald eyes full of lust.

"No love" he admonishes slightly but harry just ignores him instead makes a grab at his neck and pulls him into a fiery kiss. Draco is a bit hesitant against his lips and when Harry nibbles his lower lip asking for entrance, Draco shakes his head slightly. He kisses him with more force and Draco gasps at the sudden onslaught. Harry takes the opportunity to plunder his mouth and explore all corners of Draco's warm mouth. Draco hesitantly returns his kisses but does move any further.

Harry pushes him down on their bed, straddling his hips, all the while continuing to snog him. When he slides his hand inside Draco's shirt, Draco pulls backs, "we can't love." He further explains when he notices Harry's hurtful expression," It's not that I don't want to but you know it can be bad for our baby."

"Please baby. I promise to talk it slowly, please Angel." He puts on his best puppy dog expression and Draco melts, his desires taking over his rationality as he captures his husband's lips and kisses the fuck out of him. 

Harry doesn't even bother stripping their clothes, too much work. He just outright vanished them, needing to feel Draco's skin against his desperately. His hands roamed all over Draco's bare chest before one of them came to rest on Draco's hard nipples. He twisted it slightly, earning a gasp from Draco. Harry grinned into the kiss and gave him one last, quick kiss before moving to his neck. Draco tilted his head back as Harry licked and sucked on the sensitive spot above his shoulder.

Harry licked and nipped his way up to Draco's earlobe, which he pulled on with his teeth before licking it slightly and moved back down the neck, while Draco's hands slowly but surely moved to his arse. He murmured a quick lubrication spell and moved his, now slicked, thumb around the ring of muscle. Harry moaned quietly against his shoulder, pressing his hips into Draco's hand. He heard Harry's breath hitch as he slid in a finger. He paused and watched Harry carefully. When he was sure Harry was alright, he slipped in a second finger. Harry groaned slightly. He continued to finger-fuck him until harry whimpered against his mouth in protest.He switched positions, so now Draco was on the top of Harry as he positioned himself at Harry's entrance and slowly pushed inside. Once he was completely sheathed in Harry's body, he began to move slowly, without a change of pace. After almost a minute of torturously slow fucking, Harry couldn't take it anymore. 

"God Draco! I'm not made of glass, go faster." He all but growled in his ear.

"but-"

"No fucking buts. I will tell you if it hurts, please faster." Draco slowly picked up the pace, while Harry pushed back.

"Oh god, Draco," Harry gasped, as Draco increased the speed of his thrusts.

The lust-filled tone Harry used drove Draco's level of desire to an incredible height. He pushed in harder, and Harry cried out when he brushed against his prostate.

Soon both of them were panting heavily and moving in unison. With one last thrust, Draco came hard, slamming his cock into Harry's tight body as he shot his seed. He heard Harry cry out as he came as well, before losing full control of his body.

After a few minutes, he asked," I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No angel, that was amazing." He snuggled against Draco's chest and soon both of them were sound asleep.

All was good, Draco was no longer sick. They were moving into the new house in a few days. A little one was on its way, who would bring even more happiness and colour to their lives. They had great friends and a lovely family. It seemed as if they were starting their life all over again. The accident had been a great turning point.

They were happy and in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end people. Thank you for staying all the way and being so patient. I didn't even think that anyone will actually read this. I was mostly writing for my own self but thank you.
> 
> Also ofc there is going to be a epilogue, what do you think I'm? Yes ik this was a really really small chapter but I'll make it up for you in the epilogue.


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done, people! This fic is officially complete. Thank you for being through it all =)

"That's all for today. Class dismissed."

One by one all the students leave class except Rosaline, a second-year Hufflepuff with extreme hunger for knowledge. She came up to my desk, looking expectantly,"Professor Potter, Can I ask you something. I believe it's rather personal." Most students have taken to calling me that instead of using my full last name, not that I mind much.

"Yes, Ms. Wright. You can ask but I can't promise you an answer."

"I understand, Professor. It's just that uh... can you tell me why you chose this profession?"

"I don't understand why would you be interested in that?"

"I was a bit curious and well I heard some bad things about you from the seventh years."

"I had done quite some things...bad things, which had resulted in people despising me a lot me and a lot of bad behavior towards me which I deserved but well something happened and my husband, he found out how they were with me and then MI- Professor McGonagall she offered me this job and I used to love potions during my years here so here I am."

"I don't think you could ever do anything bad, professor. There must have been some mistake and even if you did, I'm sure you were forced, you are so good and kind." He smiled at her, she was too kind even for a Hufflepuff.

"Anything else, Rosaline?"

"No, Professor. Thank you for telling me, now if I hear someone saying bad things about you then I can hex them for doing that."

Before he could tell her otherwise she was out of the door.

_Later during tea,_

"Sirius, I should really be going home now. It's late as it is and I promised to be home early today."

"You are very scared of your husband, just tell him that you had classes."

"As he should be, learn something from your cousin. He listens to everything his husband says unlike you," Remus rebuked, rather teasingly, as he entered the teacher's lounge. "If he wasn't so scared then Harry would rarely see him home. He already works enough, it's a wonder he goes home and isn't twerking potions now that he has no classes for the day."

"That is because Harry somehow got hold of my schedule and now knows all the timings of my classes. All my excuses no longer work. That prat has it memorized by heart. I'm sure it was Neville's doing."

"What did I do now? Sorry, I'm late for tea, Ms. Wright had quite some questions."

"You do many things like passing my class schedule to my arse of a husband. Also, she is quite intelligent, don't you think?"

"Oh that.......In my defense, Harry is quite persuasive. Yes, she is quite."

"More like manipulative." All of them snickered at that. It was true, Harry's Slytherin side was showing all the time these days. Draco being one himself understood the tactics quite well and wasn't easy to trick, unlike his Gryffindor clan.

They all talked some more, soon they were even joined by the other teachers. All of them laughing and enjoying their now ritual tea break of almost thirty minutes.

"Okay I really need to leave now unless I want to be murdered, so bye Remus. See you at dinner tonight?" Only they both were left in the lounge now.

"Yeah, I'll be there. And don't call it dinner that sounds boring also it's a damn party if you know Ginny."

"I was said it was going to be silent dinner to celebrate their second year of marriage. Also before you ask, Axel said he will take care of James. Can't take him to this dinner or party and you know it.

Even normal dinners at Ginny and Luna's are rarely something which children should see or be around for, let alone their bloody anniversary party." 

"Yes true and you better hurry up, Harry is going to be mad as anything."

"Oh yes, bye." with that he left. He walked outside of Hogwarts, mentally preparing his outfit for the party because clearly what he had in mind was for a quiet dinner and now a bloody party but he should have known better. He should have just used the floo, he thought as he reached Hogsmeade but this way at least he gets some exercise, plus it gives him thinking time.

With a crack, he apparated in front of the front gate, the wards let me in without a second's hesitation. While hanging his coat, he hears squealing followed by a small bark, coming towards me. As soon as I turn around, I see two figures running towards me. James, even at the age of three, tries to compete Ocean who just lets him win most of the time unless it's me at the finishing line.I bent down and scratch Ocean's ear as he heavily wags his tail. He is a very adorable dog, so lively and happy. I kneel and open my arms as James reaches me.

"Papa!" He squeals, as he tumbles into my open arms.

"Hello, darling. Did you have a fun day?" 

"Yes. Dada and I went to visit Grandma and Grandpa. They gave me lots of sweets."

"That's great, darling. Where is Dada now?"

"Right in front of his errant husband. What took you so long? Even your tea break ended almost an hour ago."

I look up to find the raven-haired man smiling at me.

"Hello, love. I was talking to Remus and others for a bit longer." I peck his lips softly as I get up.

"I'm still pissed about the fact that you see them way more than I do." he pouted at that, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Poor baby, it's not fair, is it?" he was chuckling before but when harry narrowed his eyes at him, he started laughing out loud.

"Go and get ready, you daft. We have an hour or so before we go," he whispered in Draco's ear, making Draco shiver deliciously.

"As you say, my love." he ruffled James's hair before going upstairs.

Later they were waiting for the care-taker to arrive, listening to James telling everything about his day.

"And....and then we went and petted the peacocks. Did you know, Papa that they are not born with their feathers? Then Grandpa suggested having lunch in the gardens and-"

He raised his eyebrows at that one, tuning out their son's words to look at Harry. His father, _Lucius Malfoy_ had suggested what?

Harry simply nodded his head. His eyes told him that he was surprised as well. Before he could answer, the doorbell rang and he went to answer it.

"Hello, Draco!"

Axel was one of the sacred twenty-eight. He had been disowned, before that he and Draco had been good friends, even if he was a couple of years older. They had bonded again after the second war. he was a frequent visitor and had asked to take care of James for the night when he got to know about Ginny and Luna's dinner party when he got to know about it a week before. Draco and Harry had been worried as to what to do about James, they couldn't leave him home nor they could let him go to Narcissa's for the night as she was gone on some holiday with Andromeda for a couple of days. They had been glad when Axel asked to babysit James himself. James was quite fond of Uncle Axel.

"Hello, Axel. How is work?"

"Being a bitch as always." They both laughed at that.

"Okay, we will get going. We might be quite late today, you won't have a problem staying here would you?"

"Of course not Dray. We both are going to have fun, aren't we, James?" he asked when they entered the room where they were waiting.

"Yes, Uncle Axel!"

"Ugh, don't call me uncle. I'm still quite young." Draco chuckled at that one but said nothing more.

Taking Harry's hand in his, they apparated in front of Linny's house.

They had arrived after everyone hence were greeted by a chorus of hellos

As Remus had said, this was nowhere near a quiet dinner, music was blasting from the muggle speakers, and there were almost twenty people present, all swaying with the music.

They first go and congratulate the couple, both of them receiving an overly enthusiastic hug from a very drunk Ginny. Luna just shakes her head at that but pecks them both on their cheeks as they hug as well. 

It doesn't take long before they both are dancing to the muggle songs as well, Draco after chugging down a drink or five has loosened up quite a bit, he is so going to regret it in the morning.

"I wish I could record this with a camera or something, show it to him in the morning. It's a joy to my soul when he is all flustered and embarrassed after seeing his drunk self." Harry laughs as

Draco pulls Ron into a sickeningly sweet move, slurring his name and talking trash.

"You can always use the Pensive," Hermione responds back.

"Not nearly as fun, to be honest."

"That's exactly why I asked or rather made those two idiots install these muggle cameras everywhere," she points at the top corner of the room where just like she said, a video camera is installed blinking a red light which indicates that's it's recording. "Can't have Draco-poo miss his most embarrassing moments, can we?" Pansy smiles wickedly at them.

"Nice name for our Dray." Blaise wraps his hands around Pansy's waist from behind as he remarks.

"Don't tell him I ever said that I'm forbidden to use that since we were twelve."

"You can count on me, Pansy," Harry says in that sweet fake voice that just says he is definitely going to mention this to his beloved and get Pansy murders. He casts a sly grin at the couple who just shake their heads rather fondly.

"Hey, guys! What are you guys talking about?" Luna asks as she somehow walks over to them, all the while supporting Ginny who is as good as passed out.

"Just how Pansy plans to embarrass Draco and how Harry is going to tell on her and get her killed. You know, the normal."

"Yes, just talking about embarrassing one another and murder. Perfectly normal." Hermione retorts and they all laugh at that.

\----------------------------

"Bye guys."

"Bye Harry" And they floo into their living room.

As they walk into their living room, Draco falls into the nearest chair.

"you know, I'm not nearly as pissed," hehiccupped and giggled," at least I think so."

"Of course I totally agree. Also, keep it down,Jamie is going to wake up by all that loudness."

He pouted his lips and looked at Harry with his puppy eyes when Axel entered.

"Back this soon? It's just past midnight."

"Ugh don't remind me that I'm getting old." Draco rolled his eyes and slumped into the chair. He was fast asleep within seconds.

"Well now you know why." harry said gesturing at Draco's sleeping figure.

"Yep. Also since you, both are back, and at least you are not so pissed, I'll take my leave."

"Seriously Axel, stay the night. We won't bite." he laughed at that one but left soon afterward.

After contemplating as to whether he should drag Draco to their room or just sleep on the, now very comfy, chair; he realized that like the adults they were, they should at least go and sleep on the bed. After much nudging and lifting and dragging, he was successful in his job, he dropped Draco unceremoniously on their bed and snuggled up close to him.

"I love you so much." Draco murmured after a minute or so.

"And for some reason, I love you too, Draco-poo."

"I'm going to kill her in the worst ways known to wizard-kind. Even if I get pissed out of my wits?"

"Even if you get pissed out of your wits."

He snuggled closer to Harry as they both finally drifted to sleep.

His final thought as sleep consumed him was that life had been kind to him. He had everything. Great friends, elders who were more like their pals nowadays, a family of their own, and happiness at last. Happiness had been quite hard to achieve in their journey but now that he had it, and he very much hoped that it stayed permanently.

His work life was great as well. Being around familiar people had helped him a lot during his first year as a teacher. The students used to be so scared of him before but now that Harry visited once in a while and they got to see his soft side as well, they were growing bolder by the day.

They were no longer so afraid of him, but that was a good thing in many ways. They confided in him at times, as they did in Remus and Neville as well. But now he had gained their full confidence it seemed. They would ask him questions about the Savior at times, what is he like, and so on. The Seventh Years are hell-bent on knowing everything about the very handsome Savior, that adjective still makes him chuckle. It was very rare that anyone said something nasty or awful about his part in the war but more often than not it was simple curiosity. His days now were happy not only at home but also at work, something he never thought would be possible.

Life was great and Draco loved it. Simple yet full of excitement. Bright with the sunshine that was his family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments make me scream! Thank you for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Also kudos and comments make me scream!!!!


End file.
